


Wie Hund und Katz'

by nitzimetzi



Category: Ghost Rider (2007)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitzimetzi/pseuds/nitzimetzi
Summary: deutsche version von Like Cats and Dogs,





	Wie Hund und Katz'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Cats and Dogs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581699) by [nitzimetzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitzimetzi/pseuds/nitzimetzi). 



Wie Hund und Katz`

Heft 1

Buch 1  
Familienbande

Prolog

Es war inmitten der tiefsten Nacht. Wolken bedeckten den Himmel und Nebel wallte dicht durch Straßen. Eine einsame Laterne warf ihr bleiches Licht auf den Fußweg vor ihr, zu schwach, um die Nacht zu erhellen.  
Die langhaarige, schneeweiße Katze lief lautlos und bedächtig auf der schmalen Mauer entlang, die Ohren gespitzt, der buschige Schweif schwang unruhig hin und her, als würde sie etwas ahnen.  
Mitten im Lauf hielt die Katze inne, leckte hastig ihr flauschiges Brustfell, als ein lauter Knall ertönte. Die Weiße taumelte und stürzte von der Mauer in den Schein der Straßenlaterne, wo sie reglos liegen blieb. Plötzlich sah es so aus, als würden sich ihre Gliedmaßen strecken, die Katze schien zu wachsen und sich zu verformen, bis schließlich eine Frau auf dem Asphalt lag,die jung wirkte, obwohl sie so alt war.  
In einen dünnen, hellgrauen Mantel gehüllt, fiel ihr das hellblonde, fast weiße Haar gelöst um die Schultern und sie stützte sich auf die Unterarme, während ihre hellen, blauen Augen voller Verachtung zu dem Mann aufblickten, der, auf einen Gehstock gestützt, zu ihr in den Lichtkegel trat.  
Als sich ihre Blicke trafen durchzuckten den Mann Erinnerungen, die schon viel zu lange zurück lagen.  
"Mistoffelees." Ihre Stimme war kalt und sie benutzte seinen Katzennamen ganz selbstverständlich. "Was willst du?"  
"Du weißt, was geschehen ist?" Er genoss es, sie von oben herab anblicken zu können, seine Macht vollends auszunutzen.  
"Das geht mich nichts mehr an." Der Hass in ihrer Stimme hätte ihn einmal getroffen, doch das war lange vorbei.  
"Du weißt, dass ich ihn bestrafen muss, oder?", wollte er wissen.  
Sie sah zu Boden. "Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst. Das geht mich nichts mehr an.", wiederholte sie und fügte mit einem Anflug von Trotz hinzu: "Das hier ist jetzt mein Leben."  
Der Mann lächelte kaum. "Oh, das geht dich vielleicht mehr an, als dir lieb ist."  
Sie riss den Kopf hoch und erwiderte seinen überlegenen Blick ohne zu blinzeln und mit Augen in denen kalter Zorn loderte. "Was auch immer du tust, halt bloß meine Tochter da raus. Sie hat schon genug gelitten."  
"Endet unser Leiden denn jemals?" Er liebte es, wie sich der Ausdruck in den blauen Augen veränderte. Die Frau sprang auf und kam dem Mann so nahe, dass sich die Spitzen ihrer Nasen fast berührten.  
"Eines lass dir gesagt sein.", zischte sie. "Wenn ich heraus finde, dass du verantwortlich bist für das, was geschehen ist, wirst du mich noch richtig kennen lernen."  
Er beugte sich ein wenig vor und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Ich kann es kaum erwarten."  
Sie wich fauchend zurück und blanker Hass sprach aus ihren Augen. Ihre Züge begannen sich erneut zu verändern, sie schien zu schrumpfen und ihre blonden Haare wurden zu Fell.  
Die weiße Katze sprang aus dem blassen Lichtkegel zurück in den Nebel und verschmolz mit den Schatten, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.  
Mephistofeles lächelte.

Der stilisierte Totenkopf auf der Spitze des eleganten Gehstocks grinste, als wolle er das boshafte Vergnügen ausdrücken, das sein Besitzer empfand. Zu den Füßen des adrett gekleideten Mannes lag eine dünne, schwarze Katze. Die Augen des Tieres waren von einem ungewöhnlichen, hellen Eisblau und auch sie funkelten vor Hass.  
Der Mann beugte sich langsam herab.  
Eine Vorderpfote der Katze zuckte leicht, Krallen fuhren heraus und sie fauchte drohend.  
Dabei entblössten sich die dünnen, spitzen Zähne des kleinen Raubtieres.

Mephistofeles lächelte schmallippig.  
"Wenn du deine ursprüngliche Gestalt zurück haben möchtest...rate ich dir Folgendes: Tu dich mit Johnny Blaze zusammen. Und bete, dass du die Frist einhälst. Denk daran, Blackheart. Sechshundertsechsundsechzig Stunden. Danach gibt es kein zurück."  
Der flache, schwarzbepelzte Bauch des Tieres hob und senkte sich unter raschen Atemzügen. Die Schwanzspitze zuckte und aus der kleinen Kehle drang ein wütendes Knurren.  
Mephistofeles richtete sich wieder auf und warf einen Blick auf den dunkelbraunen Dobermann, der offenbar gerade wach wurde.  
"Oh, und... Ich hoffe, du bist überzeugend, Sohn. Diese Kiefer können dir mit einem Biss das Rückgrat brechen."  
Dunkel lachend verschwand der Fürst der Finsternis, ließ seinen Sohn, der zu schwach war, um aufzustehen, mit einem wahrscheinlich sehr wütenden Kampfhund zurück.

Es dauerte einen Moment , bis Blackheart sich auf alle Viere hochgekämpft hatte.  
Gerade rechtzeitig, denn jetzt erhob sich auch der Dobermann und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst. Da erblickte er den schwarzen Kater.  
Blackheart öffnete den Mund, nein, das Maul, um etwas zu sagen, doch bevor er auch nur ein Miauen herausbringen konnte, stürmte Blaze mit zornigem Bellen auf ihn zu.  
Augenblicklich war jegliche Schwäche vergessen. Der Schwarze machte mit einem erschrockenen Kreischen einen Satz senkrecht nach oben, die Krallen defensiv ausgefahren.  
Dann sah man ihn flüchten, aus der Gasse heraus, laut schimpfend, den kläffenden Kampfhund auf den Fersen.  
Er spurtete quer über die Straße und sprang über einen Zaun auf das Dach einer Garage.  
Dort duckte sich das Tier und spähte hinunter.  
Der massige Dobermann stemmte bellend die Vorderpfoten gegen die Seitenwand der Garage, sprang daran hoch, drehte sich im Kreis und bot den Anblick eines vor Wut wahnsinnigen Lebewesens.  
Blackheart legte die Ohren an, zog die Lippen zurück, so dass man jeden einzelnen der Fangzähne sehen konnte und zischte wie eine Viper.  
Johnny setzte sich knurrend auf die Erde, ohne den Blick von ihm zu wenden.  
Ebenfalls knurrend musterte Blackheart seinen Gegner; sein Schwanz pendelte nervös hin und her. Blaze schien nur darauf zu warten, dass sich der Kater bewegte, um wieder los zu toben.

"Also wirklich!", grollte Blackheart. "Das ist doch keine Art! Du hättest mich wenigstens Etwas sagen lassen können, du sabbernder Flohteppich!"  
Johnny horchte auf. "Wir können sprechen?!"  
"Na, was denkst du, was ich hier mache?! Klavier spielen?!"  
Der Dobermann verengte die Augen und kläffte drohend. Blackheart fauchte und schlug mit ausgefahrenen Krallen in Richtung des Hundes in die Luft.  
"Hau ab! Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun?!"  
"Da ich nur wegen DIR so aussehe, NEIN! HAB ICH NICHT!"  
"Was, `weil ich nur wegen dir so aussehe`?! Ich war nicht Derjenige, der dich verwandelt hat, das war Mephistofeles!!"  
"DU warst der, der ihn geärgert hat! DU hast ihn darauf gebracht, dass er dich mit verrückten Methoden erziehen muss, DU allein bist das Balg, dessen Eskapaden mich in diese Situation gebracht haben!"

Blackheart sprang elegant vom Dach der Garage und balancierte leichtfüßig über den Zaun.  
"Hast du mich gerade "Balg" genannt?", fragte er bedrohlich ruhig.  
Johnny knurrte mordlüstern, die spitze Schnauze zuckte und von den massigen Kiefern troff ein Speichelfaden.

Mit einem gewagten Satz warf der schwarze Kater sich auf Johnny, die Krallen ausgefahren, die Zähne gebleckt.  
Johnny erwartete ihn, hob die Pfote und schlug ihn aus der Luft. Noch während Blackheart zu Boden purzelte, stürzte der Dobermann zu ihm und riss das Maul auf.  
Kreischend und strampelnd bearbeitete Blackheart jede erreichbare Stelle seines Kontrahenten mit den Krallen um die dolchartigen Zähne von sich fernzuhalten.  
Die massigen Kiefer stießen herab.  
Der Kater quietschte schrill auf und schlug noch panischer um sich. Seine eigene Vorderpfote geriet zwischen Johnnys Zähne und noch während er mit den Krallen seine Zunge zerkratzte, gruben sich die Fänge in sein Fleisch. Blackheart legte die Ohren an und heulte vor Schmerz.  
Johnny ließ los.  
Laut wimmernd wand sich der Kater unter dem Dobermann hervor, humpelte auf drei Beinen zur Seite und setzte sich, um seine Pfote zu begutachten. Sie blutete.  
Blackheart zitterte von den Schnurrhaaren bis zur Schwanzspitze wie Espenlaub.  
"Ich würde das an deiner Stelle sauber machen.", knurrte Johnny, schüttelte sich und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
"Wo willst du hin?!", jaulte Blackheart und hüpfte dreibeinig hinter ihm her.  
"Mephistofeles hat gesagt wir müssen zusammenarbeiten um aus dieser Situation zu kommen!"  
"Mephistofeles hat gesagt wir müssen zusammenarbeiten!", äffte Johnny ihn nach.  
"Denkst du ernsthaft, mich interessiert es, was dein Daddy sagt?! Als würde ich DICH für irgendwas brauchen! Sayonara, Humpelstilzchen!"  
Und damit beschleunigte er und preschte davon.  
"Johnny!", rief Blackheart wütend. Sein Schwanz peitschte. "Ja, hau bloss ab! Wer braucht dich schon!"  
Er drehte sich um und humpelte in eine Seitengasse, in der ein paar bunte Kartons standen.  
In einen dieser Kartons krabbelte er hinein und legte sich hin, um seine blutende Pfote vorsichtig sauber zu lecken. Noch immer schlug sein Schweif wütend hin und her.  
Als er leise Schritte hörte, die sich seinem Versteck näherten, verengten sich seine Augen zu Schlitzen und ein feindseliges Knurren stieg aus seiner Brust.   
"Verpiss dich, Blaze!", fauchte er.  
Ein herabhängender Teil des Kartons, welcher die Öffnung verdeckte, wurde hochgehoben und Blackheart blickte in die glühenden, bernsteinfarbenen Augen einer riesigen Tigerkatze.  
Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich überrascht.  
"Das ist MEIN Karton!", zischte die Katze ihn giftig an. "Und das Revier des SchwarzwegClans! Wer bist du und was willst du hier?!"  
Blackheart verengte seine eisblauen Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen.  
"Zunächst bitte ich mir einen anderen Ton aus, Madame! Was glaubst du eigentlich, mit wem du sprichst?!"  
"Mit einem verletzten, großmäuligen, mickrigen Streuner, der in MEINEM Revier in MEINEM Karton sitzt!", fauchte die Katze. "Raus, aber sofort! Oder soll ich dir Beine machen?!"  
"Wo steht hier bitte dein Name?"  
"Ich stehe hier vor dir! Wirst du jetzt wohl da rauskommen?!"  
Blackheart lächelte mit eisiger Arroganz.  
"Daraus wird wohl nichts."  
Die Katze stürzte sich in den Karton, der Karton klappte zu. Es rumpelte. Der Karton wackelte heftig. Ein Fauchen, ein schmerzerfülltes, wütendes Jaulen, noch mehr Gerumpel und noch mehr Gewackel. Ein Aufkreischen.  
Der Karton kippte und fiel polternd auf die Seite.  
Eine schwarze, kleine Katze kollerte heraus und rappelte sich mühsam wieder hoch.  
Die Getigerte folgte auf dem Fuße.  
"Na? Hast du genug?!", fauchte sie.  
Blackheart legte die Ohren an und kam mit peitschendem Schwanz auf sie zu. Die Katze blieb stolz stehen und starrte ihn durchdringend an.  
Der Kater hob die verletzte Pfote und berührte sie damit.  
Nichts passierte.  
Blackheart legte den Kopf schief.  
Er hob die Pfote und berührte die andere Katze erneut.  
Nichts.  
"Warum funktioniert das nicht?!", dachte der Kater perplex. Wo waren seine Kräfte?!  
"Darf man fragen, was das werden soll?", zischte die Getigerte.  
"Es- Ich... Also..."  
"SchwarzwegClan, der hier will ein paar Manieren eingeprügelt bekommen!!"  
Rings um Blackheart und der Getigerten kam Bewegung in die Schatten. Da waren andere Katzen- fünf, acht, zwölf- vierzehn schlanke Gestalten bildeten einen Kreis um die beiden Kontrahenten. Krallen kratzten über den Asphalt, Schnurrhaare zuckten angriffslustig, Schwänze peitschten.,  
"Höllendreck!", hauchte Blackheart und schluckte.  
Fünfzehn zu eins in der Unterzahl, verletzt und ohne seine Kräfte. Sie würden ihn in Stücke reißen. Zeit, diplomatisch zu werden.  
"Oh... Es ist schon so spät... Ich mache mich wohl besser auf den Weg..."  
Während er die erniedrigenden Worte aussprach, wich er rückwärts vor der Getigerten zurück, in den Kreis der Katzen hinein. Sofort drängten sie zusammen und bildeten eine Mauer aus Leibern.  
"Du hattest deine Chance. Jetzt bekommst du einen Denkzettel, Aristocat!"  
Die riesige Katze lächelte gemein.  
"Auf ihn!"  
Blackheart verschwand unter einer Woge von Katzenkörpern und er schrie aus vollem Hals, bevor Pfoten sich in seinen Bauch rammten und ihm den Atem raubten. Krallen gruben sich in sein Fell, rissen ganze Büschel aus, Pfoten prügelten auf ihn ein, Zähne kniffen ihn in die Ohren und in den Schwanz, wütendes Geheul gellte schmerzhaft.  
"Johnny!!", kreischte der Kater so laut er konnte. Er trat um sich, gab so gut zurück wie er konnte, doch mit jedem Biss, jedem Schlag und jedem Kratzer, den er einstecken musste, wurde er schwächer.  
"Johnny, bitte!!", jaulte er. Ein Schlag traf ihn seitlich am Kopf und er sah Sterne.  
Eine Katze hatte sich in seinen Schwanz verbissen, offenbar mit der Absicht, ihn abzukauen.  
Eine andere saß auf seinem Rücken, die Krallen in seine Seiten geschlagen.  
"HILF MIR!!", schrie der Kater verzweifelt.  
Und dann war er da. Noch nie war Blackheart Hundegebell so willkommen gewesen.  
Der massige Dobermann fuhr unter die Katzen wie ein Donnerschlag, fegte sie mit kräftigen Hieben links und rechts zur Seite und kläffte drohend.  
Kreischend spritzten die Tiere auseinander und flohen zurück in die Schatten, ließen einen zerrupften, auf der Seite liegenden Körper zurück.  
Die Getigerte sprang mit einem eleganten Satz auf den umgestürzten Karton und sah auf Johnny herab.  
"Nicht schlecht...für einen Hund.", schnurrte sie. "Wir lassen euch ziehen. Diesmal."  
Und damit sprang sie davon und verschmolz ebenfalls mit den Schatten.

Johnny trottete zu dem reglosen, schwarzen Pelzhügel hinüber, senkte den Kopf und schnüffelte daran, bevor er ihn mit der Pfote anstupste.  
Blackheart blinzelte langsam und bewegte die zerfetzten Ohren.  
"Ich will kein Wort hören.", krächzte er.  
"Was denn. Kein `Danke, dass du zurückgekommen bist und mich gerettet hast`?"  
"Nein." Blackheart seufzte. "Du brauchst mich."  
Johnny war sprachlos bei soviel Arroganz.  
Der Dämon im Katzenpelz hatte nach seiner Hilfe geschrien und hatte nun die Frechheit zu behaupten, Johnny hätte ihm aus Eigennutz geholfen und nicht aus Gutmütigkeit.  
"Kannst du laufen?", fragte er nach einem Moment.  
"Fass mich ja nicht an.", grollte Blackheart.  
Taumelnd kam er auf drei Beine und stand schwankend da.  
"Hatte ich wirklich nicht vor. Gehen wir."  
Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und schmalen Augen humpelte der Kater neben dem Hund her.  
Johnny passte sein Tempo dem des Dämons an, was das Vorwärtskommen erheblich verlangsamte. Am liebsten hätte er ihn einfach zurückgelassen. Oder ihn getragen.

Nach etwa einem halben Kilometer sah Blackheart gar nicht mehr gut aus.  
Sein Schweif schleifte hinter ihm über den Boden, die Ohren hingen herab, die Nase berührte fast den Asphalt und die sonst so hellen, blauen Augen waren trübe und halb geschlossen. Nichtsdestotrotz gab er keinen Ton von sich und humpelte voran.  
Johnny schüttelte den Kopf über soviel verdammten Stolz.  
"Soll ich dich vielleicht..." Fing er zögernd an und blieb stehen.  
"Nein!" Zischte Blackheart und schlug mit der verletzten Pfote nach ihm, was den Kater vor Schmerz zusammenfahren ließ.  
"Gottverdammt!" Entfuhr es ihm.  
Johnny fletschte kurz die Zähne. "Gut, dann nicht!"  
Sie brachten einen weiteren halben Kilometer hinter sich, bis der Dobermann erneut stehen blieb.  
Blut lief in dünnen, rubinroten Rinnsalen über Blackhearts schwarzen Pelz, der kleine Kater bebte vor Anstrengung und seine Augen hatten einen fiebrigen Glanz angenommen. Johnny beschloss, dass es jetzt genug war.  
Er trat an Blackheart heran, der sofort erneut nach ihm ausholte und fauchte. Die abrupte Bewegung ließ den Dämon zur Seite taumeln und stürzen.  
"Lass deine Pfoten von mir, Blaze!" Brummte er wütend und rollte sich keuchend auf den Bauch.  
"Nein." Knurrte Johnny. "Und jetzt halt endlich die Klappe, sonst beisse ich dir auch in die andere Tatze."  
Mit diesen Worten trat er hinter den Kater, hielt die Luft an und schob die Schnauze zwischen seine Hinterbeine und unter seinen Bauch.  
"Ah!" Quietschte Blackheart entsetzt. "Was in Dreiteufelsnamen tust du?!"  
Johnny richtete sich auf und der Kater rutschte über seinen Kopf auf seinen Rücken.  
"Festhalten." Kommandierte der Dobermann harsch.  
"Lass mich runter, aber auf der Stelle! Für wen hältst du dich, dass du mich so zu behandeln können glaubst?!"  
"DU SOLLST DICH FESTHALTEN." Wiederholte Johnny laut. "Ruhe jetzt!"  
Der Kater verstummte und gehorchte.  
Ein paar Meter weiter ließ er den Kopf auf Johnny Rücken sinken und kurz darauf schlief er tief und fest.  
Eine rote Spur markierte den Weg der Beiden, rubinene Tropfen liefen über das Fell des Dobermannes, der seinen Feind stumm Schritt um Schritt einem unbekannten Ziel entgegen trug.

Als erstes musste Blackheart wieder auf die Beine kommen.  
Dazu brauchten sie Sauberkeit, Medizin und Ruhe.  
Johnny hatte er aufgegeben, sich über sich selbst zu wundern. Warum er sich um Blackheart kümmerte, aufgrund der vagen Vermutung, dan wieder er selbst zu werden.

Gerade als er in eine Seitengasse abbiegen wollte, schoss vor seinen Pfoten eine Ratte über den Asphalt. Der Ratte dicht auf den Fersen folgt eine goldfellige Katze, die fast über ihre eigenen Pfoten stolperte, als sie des riesigen Dobermannes gewahr wurde.  
Johnny machte unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück.  
"Wow!" Stieß die Katze hervor. "GROSSER Hund!"  
"Katze?" Grüßte Johnny vorsichtig und beäugte sie. Sie legte die Ohren an.  
"Frieden, Hund. Ich tu´ dir nichts, du tust mir nichts. Können wir das so regeln? Ja? Das wäre toll."  
"Ich will keine Probleme." Erklärte Johnny schnell. "Ich hab schon genügend Sorgen."  
Er hielt inne. "Weisst du zufällig, wie ich zum nächsten Tierarzt komme?"  
"Tierartzt?! Hast du Würmer, oder was?"  
Johnny zog die Schnauze kraus.  
"Nein, aber ein Zeck`." Dachte er. "Er liegt auf mir."  
"Das nicht." Antwortete er und drehte sich, so dass die Katze Blackheart sehen konnte.  
Verstehen leuchtete in ihren blauen Augen auf.  
"Wie hat der DAS denn geschafft?!"  
"N´Angriff." Knurrte Blaze. "Katzen in der Überzahl."  
Einen Moment lang sagte die Goldene nichts.  
"Wartet hier!" Rief sie dann und schoss davon.  
"Wo willst du hin?!" Rief Johnny ihr nach, bekam aber keine Antwort mehr.  
Als sie nach etwa fünf Minuten noch nicht zurück war, wurde er unruhig. Blackheart wurde immer schwerer und, wie es schien, immer kälter. Wo blieb diese mystheriöse Katze?!  
Nach weiteren fünf Minuten gab es immer noch kein Zeichen dafür, dass sie wiederkam.  
Johnny entschloss sich, weiter zu gehen.  
Er trabte los, das Ende der Gasse fest im Blick.  
"He! Halt!"  
Der Dobermann drehte sich um. Da kam sie.  
Die Goldene sprang mit großen Sätzen auf ihn zu, etwas Graues im Maul.  
Bei ihm angekommen, legte sie es ab und zuckte missmutig mit den Schnurrhaaren.  
"Ich sagte doch, du sollst warten!"  
"Wo warst du so lange?"  
"Ich hab Spinnweben geholt, gegen die Blutung. Lass ihn mal runter."

Zögernd legte Johnny sich auf den Asphalt und schüttelte sich ein bisschen, so dass Blackheart von seinem Rücken glitt und auf den Boden purzelte.  
Er regte sich nicht. Zwischen den halb geschlossenen Augen war ein Streifen blau zu sehen und ein spitzer Zahn hatte sich vor die Unterlippe geschoben.  
"Er sieht schlecht aus..." Merkte Johnny an.  
"Ach was, das packt der. Bei der Wampe!"  
Blaze öffnete die Schnauze um zu sagen, dass Blackheart ganz im Gegenteil sehr dünn war, da bemerkte er, dass die Goldene so mager war, dass er ihre Rippen zählen konnte.  
Im Vergleich dazu hatte Blackheart tatsächlich eine Wampe.  
Die Katze eilte geschäftig um den Kater herum und packte Spinnweben auf seine Wunden.  
Eine dicke Fliege kam angebrummt und setzte sich auf eines der blutverkrusteten Ohren des Dämons. Johnny schlug wütend nach ihr und sie surrte wieder davon.  
Blackheart lag regungslos da. Nur das leichte Heben und Senken seiner Brust machte deutlich, dass er noch lebte.  
Johnny legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief.  
"Heb ihn wieder auf, wir müssen weiter!" Kommandierte die Goldene. "Eine Freundin von mir ist im Stadtpark, da werden wir ihm Kräuter holen, die helfen."  
Folgsam rollte Johnny seinen Feind mit der Pfote auf den Bauch und hob ihn dann nach bewährter Methode auf seinen Rücken.  
Die Katze trippelte los und er zockelte gemächlich hinterher.  
Er achtete kaum auf die Umgebung, nur darauf, hinter der Goldenen zu bleiben, die ihn zielgerichtet durch enge Gassen führte.  
Durch helle Hinterhöfe kamen sie schließlich auf den Parkplatz eines einkaufscenters und von dort aus auf einen Gehweg, der an einer Straße entlang führte.  
"Okay. jetzt wird es ein bisschen haarig." Warnte die Goldene und bearbeitete den Asphalt mit den Pfoten.  
"Wir müssen da rüber, ohne dass uns sie Monster erwischen!"  
"Monster?" Wiederholte Johnny.  
Ein Auto brauste an ihnen vorbei, der Gegenwind ließ ihr Fell in Wellen nach hinten fallen.  
"Die da."  
Von der Augenhöhe eines Dobermannes aus waren Autos etwa doppelt so groß und sahen tatsächlich aus wie Monster.  
"Okay..." Gab er unsicher zurück.  
"Keine Angst, Großer. ich kenne mich hier aus!"  
Die Katze grinste. "Bleib dicht hinter mir!"  
Johnny schloss kurz die Augen. "Du darfst nicht in Angst leben." Sagte er sich.  
"Wie bitte?"  
"Nichts."

Das nächste Auto brauste vorüber.  
"JETZT!" Gellte die Goldene und schoss los.  
Johnny folgte ihr hastig. Da spürte er, wie Blackheart zu rutschen begann. "Ooh, nein, NEIN!" Kläffte er und warf den Hintern hoch, um den Kater zurück an Ort und Stelle zu befördern, doch dadurch glitt dessen schlaffer Körper über die andere Seite von Johnnys Rücken und klatschte auf den Boden. Mitten auf der Straße.  
"Scheiße!" Heulte der Dobermann und fuhr herum.  
Rotes Metall, blitzend in der Sonne, ein silberner Kühlergrill. Johnny warf sich zur Seite.  
Das Auto fuhr genau über Blackheart hinweg, ohne ihn zu berühren.   
Weißer Lack, ein riesiges Nummernschild! Johnny stolperte rückwärts.  
HUUUUUUP!! Auto! Grün und riesig!  
Blaze machte einen Purzelbaum zur Seite in seiner Hast, zu flüchten und seine Schnauze landete direkt vor Blackheart. Schnell grub er seine Zähne in die lockere Haut am Nacken und zog ihn hoch.  
Nun war kein Auto mehr zu sehen. Tief durchatmend, so weit das mit einem Maul voll Fell ging, trottete Johnny zur anderen Seite der Straße, wo die Goldene saß und ihn starr vor Schreck mit riesigen Augen anstarrte.  
Blaze spürte, wie ihm die Beine zitterten. Gneau genommen zitterte er am ganzen Leib.  
"Was ist?" Fragte er in einem Versuch, lässig zu klingen. Klappte ganz gut.  
"Mann, du musst den ja echt lieben." Miaute die Goldene. "Oder deine Ahnen müssen DICH lieben. Ich dachte, gleich krachts."  
"Ja? Naja... Hat es ja nicht. Gehen wir weiter?"  
Die Schnurrhaare der Katze zuckten belustigt als sie sich umdrehte und den Dobermann weiterführte.

In kleinen Pfützen auf dem Gehweg schillerte das Öl. Johnny wich ihnen sorgsam aus, wie er auch den Beinen der vereinzelten Menschen auswich, die der bunten Truppe verwunderte Blicke nachwarfen.  
Die Goldene schnürte mit hoch aufgerichtetem Schwanz an den Büschen und Bäumen entlang die rechts von ihnen als Lärmschutz gepflanzt worden waren. An einem Stromkasten bog sie ab und glitt durch das Unterholz. Johnny folgte ihr, Blackheart noch immer vor sich her tragend und sie kamen auf einer Rasenfläche heraus, auf der, eingefasst von Kieswegen, ein kleiner Springbrunnen stand.  
"Wir sind gleich da." Verkündete die Goldene.  
Plötzlich raschelte es neben ihnen und aus einem Rosenstrauch schob sich ein heller, dunkel gestreifter Katzenkopf.  
Die Goldene wandte den Kopf. "Du bist du ja, Erde. Komm raus, der Hund ist ein Softie."  
Die Gestreifte kniff misstrauisch die grünen Augen zusammen und musterte den Dobermann wie er da stand, den reglosen Kater im Maul.  
"Softie?" Wiederholte sie. "Okay, wenn du das sagst..." Sie schob sich aus dem Strauch und trabte auf die Goldene zu. Dann setzte sie sich und wandte sich an Johnny.  
"Hallo." Miaute sie. "Ich bin Erde."  
"Fffh-ngi."  
"Pardon?"  
Der Dobermann legte Blackheart auf dem Boden ab. "Johnny." Wiederholte er.  
"Ah."  
"Und ich werde übrigens Distel genannt."  
Die Goldene steckte den Kopf in die Büsche und schien nach etwas zu suchen. Erde musterte ihre Rückseite kurz, dann wandte sie sich wieder an Johnny, sah auf den schwarzen Pelzhügel zu seinen Füßen.  
"...Und wer ist DAS?" Fragte sie.  
"Das ist Blackheart, ein-" Blaze zögerte und suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. "Ein Kollege von mir."  
"Wie hat dein Kollege es denn geschafft, sich zu Krähenfraß verarbeiten zu lassen?"  
"Er wurde von einer Gruppe Katzen angegriffen."  
Erde warf einen Seitenblick auf Distel, die noch immer in dem Gebüsch herum fuhrwerkte.  
"War die Anführerin eine große Getigerte?" Fragte sie dann.  
Johnny spitzte die Ohren. "Ja! Kennst du sie?"  
Erde fauchte. "Sie heißt Canine. Sie und die Katzen des SchwarzwegClans terrorisieren seit Monaten die ganze Stadt!"  
Distel tauchte aus dem Busch auf und spuckte ein Kräuterbüschel auf den Boden.  
"Verdammt! Da habt ihr wirklich Glück gehabt." Ihr Schwanz peitschte wütend. "Aber das wird noch Ärger geben."  
"Na toll." Brummte Johnny ärgerlich. "Das hab ich nun davon, dass ich diesem Scheißer den Pelz gerettet habe!"  
Erde zuckte verwundert mit den Ohren.  
Johnny war nicht gewillt, seine verrückte Lebensgeschichte einer fremden Katze zu erzählen.  
Er wandte sich der flammfarbenen Distel zu.  
"Sind das da die Kräuter?" Fragte er.  
"Was denn sonst?"  
Blaze schnaubte missbilligend. "Dann gebt sie ihm!"  
Distel funkelte ihn an. "Entspann dich!"  
Sie trat zu Blackheart und entfernte die Spinnweben. Erde zerkaute mittlerweile die Kräuter und drückte die Masse auf die Wunden.  
"Halt ihn fest, das könnte brennen." Warnte sie Johnny.  
"Gottesmutter ist ein ziemlich-"  
Blackhearts blaue Augen öffneten sich weit. Er rang nach Atem, riss das Maul auf- und schrie.  
Johnny stolperte zurück.  
"Halt ihn fest!" Rief Erde erneut und versuchte, das zerkaute Kraut auf Blackhearts Flanke festzuhalten. Der kater wand sich unter schmerzen, schlug in die Luft und trat um sich. Mit gemeinsamer Kraft nagelten Distel und Erde den Schwarzen auf den Boden und Erde presste unnachgiebig das Gottesmutter auf seine Wunden.  
Das gellende Jaulen wurde immer schmerzerfüllter und mitleriderregender.  
Johnny krümmte sich, als Mitgefühl ihn ergriff. Er erinnerte sich gut, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, als der Ghost Rider das erste Mal Besitz von ihm ergriffen hatte. Etwas derartiges wünschte er nicht einmal seinem Feind.  
Kreischend und zuckend kämpfte Blackheart darum, die Pfoten der Katzen von sich herunter zu bekommen, bäumte sich auf und scharrte mit den Krallen durch Gras und Erde.  
"Es brennt!!" Heulte er. "Oh Mutter, ich sterbe!!"  
Johnny schnaubte prustend. "So schlecht kann es ihm gar nicht gehen!"  
Erde funkelte ihn mit blitzenden, grünen Augen an. "Halt die Schnauze!"  
Blackhearts Bewegungen wurden schwächer.  
Wimmernd und zitternd grub er die Krallen in die aufgewühlte Erde und blinzelte hektisch.  
Beruhigend schnurrend leckte Erde ihm über die Ohren, doch er schien es kaum wahrzunehmen.  
Johnny betrachtete seinen geschwächten Feind und verbot sich jegliches Mitleid. Blackheart verdiente alles, was er bekam.  
Der Dobermann schnaubte verächtlich.  
"Pussy."  
Distels Ohren zuckten. Sie starrte Johnny an.  
"Wenn du nicht helfen willst, dann halt die Klappe!" Auch sie schnurrte dem Kater zu und putzte seinen Pelz.  
Blaze musterte das Ganze einen Moment, dann setzte er sich.

Träge blinzelnd und noch immer schwer atmend ließ Blackheart die wohltuende, beruhigende Prozedur über sich ergehen.  
Dann kehrte ein altbekannter Ausdruck in seine Augen zurück, sein Fell sträubte sich, sein Schweif plusterte sich wie eine Flaschenbürste und seine Lippen zogen sich zu einem noch lautlosen Fauchen zurück.  
"Hey, ganz ruhig." Schnurrte Erde und fuhr mit ihrer rosa Zunge zwischen seinen Ohren entlang. Sie sprang erschrocken zurück, als er zischend nach ihr schlug.  
"Blackheart!" Bellte Johnny warnend. Der Kater wandt sich unter Distels Nase hervor und fauchte auch sie an, bevor er sich umdrehte, in einen etwas ungelenken Sprint fiel und zwischen den Büschen verschwand.  
Johnny knurrte böse.  
Distel sah dem Kater mit schräg gelegtem Kopf nach. "Was ist denn mit dem?"  
"Der ist wahrscheinlich nicht daran gewöhnt, sich zu blamieren." Vermutete Johnny. Nun wirkte sein Zähnefletschen eher wie ein Grinsen. "Er schmollt."  
"Blamieren?" Wiederholte Erde. "Aber seine Reaktion auf das Kraut war doch verständlich?"  
"Hauskätzchen eben." Murmelte Distel. Sie wirkte besorgt.  
"Der sollte hier nicht einfach so rumlaufen."  
Erdes Ohren zuckten. Sie trabten los, der Spur folgend, die die Kräuter bildeten, die bei Blackhearts Flucht abgefallen waren.  
Ihre goldfellige Freundin folgte ihr.  
Johnny sah ihnen nach, dann sprang er mit einem Fluch auf und eilte ihnen hinterher.  
"Verdammt nochmal, ich brin ihn um!" Grollte er. "Ich begrabe ihn, grab ihn wieder aus, klone und bringe alle seine Klone um!!"

Blackheart stürmte durch die Büsche wie eine Kanonenkugel. Der Schmerz in seiner rechten Pfote erhöhte nur den Grad seiner schlechten Laune. Das letzte Mal,m als er so frustriert gewesen war, war nach der San Venganza Sache gewesen.  
Seine Kräfte verloren zu haben, gefangen zu sein im Pelz einer ordinären Katze, auf die Zusammenarbeit mit Johnny Blaze angewiesen, von Katzen verprügelt und von Katzen abgeschleckt- Blackheart war stinksauer.  
Er achtete kaum darauf, wohin ihn seine Schritte lenkten, der bei jedem Schritt auflodernde Schmerz ließ seine blauen Augen Funken sprühen.  
Hinter den Büschen wartete ein breiter Weg, der von Schlammpfützen bedeckt war.  
Offenbar ging die Landschaft nun in die wilderen Bereiche über.  
Blackheart setzte an über eine der Pfützen zu springen, da gaben seine Beine unter ihm nach und er landete mit einem satten Platschen mitten im Schlamm.  
Ganz tief drinnen stand er kurz vor einem Wutanfall mit vielen Zornestränen. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen watete er durch das heimtückische Loch bis zum Rand.  
Er hob die Pfote, setzte sie darauf, verlagerte sein Gewicht nach vorne- und landete kopfüber erneut in der stinkenden Soße.  
Abgerutscht.  
Er stemmte sich hoch, schüttelte sich, dass der Matsch nur so spritzte und atmete tief durch.  
Die Vögel zwitscherten ringsum.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!"

Johnny, Distel und Erde hoben den Kopf und lauschten, als sie den Wutschrei hörten.  
"Schnell!" Keuchte Erde und eilte weiter.  
Ein paar Meter weiter teilte sich plötzlich vor ihnen das Geäst und eine braune, tropfende Gestalt schob sich erhaus.  
Die beiden Katzen blieben wie angewurzelt stehen.  
"Was ist das?" Piepste Erde entsetzt.  
Das braune Ding schritt mit hoch erhobenem Kopf und Schwanz an ihnen vorbei. Es war eine Katze. Eine Katze, die von Kopf bis Pfote mit Schlamm bedeckt war.  
Johnny hob die Augenbrauen. Er wurde von einem eisblauen Blick getroffen, der ihn herausforderte, etwas zu sagen, um dafür zu sterben.  
Der Dobermann musste wegsehen, um nicht zu lachen.  
Blackheart stolzierte -stinkend, aber würdevoll- an ihm vorbei in Richtung des Springbrunnens, bei dem sie zuvor gesessen hatten.  
Er sprang daran hoch, erwischte mit den Vorderpfoten den Rand des Beckens.  
Seine Krallen kratzten über den Stein als er mit den Hinterpfoten austrat. Dann fassten sie Halt und er zog sich hoch.  
"Was TUT er?!" Fauchte Erde Johnny zu.  
"Er wäscht mit dem Wasser den Schlamm ab."  
"Du meinst, er benutzt nicht seine Zunge, um sich zu putzen?!" Schaltete Distel sich ein. "Das ist ja eklig!"  
Auch Erdes Fell sträubte sich.  
Johnny richtete die Augen zum Himmel im Versuch, seinen Drang zu lachen zu kontrollieren.  
Seine Schnauze zitterte heftig und sein Schwanz wedelte heftig.  
Blackheart konnte nicht anders als sich zu entspannen. Das Wasser prasselte auf seinen Kopf und seine Schultern, kühlte seinen verwundeten Körper. Das Nasse in Kombination mit der Kälte war der Hölle zu unähnlich, stand so im Gegensatz dazu, dass er es sofort mochte. Der Schlamm färbte das Wasser braun und formte kleine Sandhügel am Boden des Beckens.  
Schließlich stieg der Kater unter den Wasserstrahlen hervor, stieg auf den Rand und sprang hinunter auf das grüne, federnde Gras.  
Seine Pfote ließ ihn kurz stolpern, dann stand er aufrecht da und schüttelte sich kräftig, was sein Fell in feuchten Stacheln vom Körper abstehen ließ.  
Distel legte den Kopf schräg. "Du musst dich trocken lecken!" Insistierte sie.  
Der Kater erwiderte ihren Blick kühl.  
"Wohl kaum."  
"Du weißt, dass du dämlich aussiehst, ja?" Fragte Johnny feixend.  
Blackheart drehte den Kopf zu ihm. "Na, da habe ich ja Glück, dass ich nur jetzt dämlich aussehe." Schnurrte er. "Du läufst dein ganzes Leben so herum."

Johnnys Maul öffnete sich zu einem überraschten und amüsierten Ausdruck.  
"Wie bitte?"  
Das Lächeln auf Blackhearts pelzigem Antlitz war hinterhältig und dennoch sanft.  
Wie eine blutige Rasierklinge.  
Sein Schweif pendelte von einer Seite zur anderen.  
In diesem Augenblick verlor Johnny die Kontrolle.  
Seine Beine gaben nach, er kippte zur Seite- und brüllte vor Lachen.  
Das Lächeln verschwand von Blackhearts Gesicht. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte er den Dobermann, der, auf dem Rücken liegend, mit den Pfoten in der Luft strampelte wie ein Käfer und sich dabei kaputtlachte.  
Der Kater wartete eine Weile, doch als Blaze sich nicht beruhigen konnte, begann sein Schwanz zu peitschen und seine Ohren legten sich zurück.  
Gerade überlegte er, Johnny ordentlich eine zu scheuern, als Distel sich regte.  
"Jetzt pass mal auf." Miaute die goldene Katze streng. "Wenn du so bleibst, holst du dir noch den Tod."  
Blackheart schnaubte. "Was interessiert das dich? Wir kennen uns nicht mal!"  
Er erhob sich und kam ihr so nahe, dass seine Schnurrhaare die ihren streiften.  
"Und wenn du mich kennen würdest, würdest du mir erst recht nicht helfen." Versicherte er ihr knurrend. "Also kann ich auf Ratschläge, und alles, für das du deine Zunge nutzt, verzichten, Goldstück." Sein Blick war eisig.  
Distel sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
"Bist du jetzt fertig, oder kommt noch was? ...Stimmt schon, ich kenne dich nicht, aber jeder kann sehen, dass du hier draußen allein nicht klar kommst. Also anstatt dich ständig zu beschweren, solltest du lieber dankbar sein, dass dir jemand helfen will. Und jetzt will ich nichts mehr hören!"  
"Wenn du mir zu nahe kommst, wirst du das bereuen." Stellte der Kater unbeeindruckt fest.  
In Distels Gesicht stahl sich ein spöttisches Grinsen. "Tatsächlich?"  
Plötzlich machte die Kätzin einen Satz, stürzte sich auf Blackheart, riss ihn von den Pfoten und nagelte ihn am Boden fest.  
Der Schwarze blinzelte perplex. Dann lächelte er plötzlich und leckte ihr über die rosa Nase.  
"Also gut, du hast gewonnen. Und jetzt geh´ von mir runter, du zerquetscht mich."  
"Nur wenn du aufhörst, ständig zu widersprechen."  
Blackheart schnurrte.  
Johnny erholte sich keuchend von seinem Lachanfall und beobachtete die beiden neugierig.  
"Schön." Distel machte einen Schritt zurück und gab den Kater frei.

Blackheart rappelte sich auf. Sobald das Gewicht der Katze von ihm verschwand, stürzte ersich mit einem bedrohlichen Knurren auf sie und schnappte mit nadelscharfen Zähnen nach ihrem weichen Ohr.  
"DISTEL!" Gellte Erde erschrocken und trat einen Schritt vor.  
Distel reagierte prompt. Sowie Blackhearts Zähne ihr Ohr erwischten, knallte sie ihm eine mit der rechten Vordertatze. Der Kater zischte zornig und schmerzerfüllt und lockerte den Biss kurz, festigte ihn jedoch wieder und zerrte an ihrem Ohr, während er sie mit allen vier Pfoten und ausgefahrenen Krallen bearbeitete.  
Distel warf sich zur Seite, mit dem Ziel, auf dem Kater zu landen, doch Blackheart stieß sich mit den Hinterbeinen von ihr ab, landete auf allen Vieren und stolperte ein Stück rückwarts. Ein Blutstropfen fiel von seiner Schnauze.  
Die Kätzin sprang auf die Pfoten und ging nun ebenfalls zum Angriff über. Das blutende Ohr ignorierte sie völlig. Mit hochgeworfenen Pfoten sprang sie los.  
Blackheart reagierte innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages, schoss ihr entgegen und rannte, als sie sprang, mit dem Kopf in ihren Bauch.  
Sie fiel über ihn, krallte sich in sein Rückenfell und zerkratzte ihm mit den Krallen der Hinterpfoten das Brustfell.  
Im Nu war die schönste Keilerei im Gange.

Johnny und Erde warfen sich einen Blick zu.  
Fauchend und spuckend kugelten die beiden Katzen über das Gras, welches von den scharfen Krallen hochgewirbelt wurde.  
Johnny legte sich hin und bettete mit einem Seufzen den Kopf auf die Pfoten.  
Das Ganze würde nicht einfach werden.  
Mit müden Augen beobachtete, wie sich Distel und Blackheart quer durch den Park prügelten, ein Wirbel aus goldenem und schwarzem Fell, Zähnen und Krallen.

Irgendwann gelang es Distel schließlich, Blackheart unter sich auf den Boden zu nageln.  
"Du kämpfst gar nicht so schlecht, Kleiner!" Keuchte sie. "Aber du musst noch einiges lernen, was das Straßenleben betrifft!"  
Der Kater versuchte, sie abzuwerfen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Da schnappte er nach ihrer Schnauze, aber sie riss den Kopf hoch, sodass er sie nicht erwischte.  
Wütend fauchend wehrte er sich mit allen vier Pfoten gegen sie.  
Distel hob eine Vorderpfote, setzte sie an seine Kehle und ließ die Krallen daran hervor treten, noch ohne ihn zu verletzen.   
"Du kapierst es einfach nicht, oder?!" Fauchte sie. "Auf der Straße kann man nicht allein überleben, das funktioniert nun mal nicht! Also reiss dich gefälligst zusammen!"  
"Warum lasst ihr mich nicht einfach in Ruhe?!" Jaulte der Kater schrill.  
"Ich brauche euch nicht! Ich brauche dich nicht, ich brauche IHN nicht, ich brauche NIEMAND auf der Welt!!"  
Zwischen der Wut in seiner Stimme hörte man die Verzweiflung und den Trotz.  
"Ich habe noch nie jemand gebraucht! Ich komme ALLEIN zurecht!!"

Johnny sprang auf und lief zu Distel hinüber.  
"Das war einmal!" Schnauzte er Blackheart grob an. "Da warst du aber noch keine Katze! Jetzt bist du eine, und solange du das bist, hast du keine Wahl Also, verdammt nochmal, du wirst dich jetzt sofort benehmen, und mit sofort MEINE ICH SOFORT!!"  
Stille trat ein.

Blackheart schloss die blauen Augen, öffnete das Maul zu einem stummen Wehklagen.  
Seine Gegenwehr war erstorben.  
Keine Schauer liefen über sein Fell, sein Atem ging abgehackt und unregelmässig.  
Vorsichtig lockerte Distel ihren Griff und der Kater rollte sich auf den Bauch, schob die Nase in das duftende Gras.  
Er war besiegt.  
Eine ganze Weile lag er nur so da, lauschte auf die Gefühle, die in seinem Inneren tobten.  
Irgendwo verspürte er einen bohrenden Schmerz. Irgendwo links.

"Das ist ja rührend." Sprach eine samtene Stimme.  
Erde und Distel sträubte sich das Fell, Johnny fuhr herum und kläffte zweimal laut und warnend.  
Blackheart ließ die Augen geschlossen. Er wusste, wer da gekommen war.  
Weißglühender Hass stieg in ihm hoch, verschlang die Verzweiflung und den Herzschmerz.  
Zwei eisblaue Lampen leuchteten in schwarzem Pelz wie Sonnen auf.  
"Mephistofeles." Krächzte er mit einer Stimme so rau wie Schmirgelpapier.  
"Mein Sohn."

Ein Knurren stieg in seiner Brust auf. Es wurde lauter und lauter, bis er schließlich schreiend vor Wut das Maul aufriss, herumwirbelte und sich auf Mephisto stürzte.  
Mit ausgefahrenen Krallen kletterte er an seinen Hosenbeinen hoch, über die Jacke und hoch zum Gesicht, flink wie ein Wiesel.  
Bevor Mephisto reagieren konnte, holte der Kater mit blitzenden Krallen aus und zog ihm ebenjene quer über das Gesicht.  
Der Teufel stieß einen Aufschrei und einen Fluch aus und den Kater von sich.  
Blackheart landete purzelnd und sich überschlagend auf dem Boden, sprang aber gleich wieder auf.

"Blackheart!" Johnny schoss vor und stellte eine Vorderpfote auf die Schwanzspitze des Katers. Der Schwarze schoss vor, wurde von der Pfote auf seinem Schweif gestoppt und fiel zurück. "Das ist es nicht wert!"  
"LASS MICH SOFORT LOS, ICH REISS IHN IN STÜCKE!!"  
"Du bist ja wirklich putzig, wenn du wütend wirst." Lächelte Mephisto.  
"ICH SCHNITZ' DIR EIN NEUES GESICHT, DU JÜNGER! JOHNNY, LASS MICH LOS!"  
Blackheart kam kurz frei und Blaze warf sich auf ihn, um ihn festzuhalten. "Nicht! Wir arbeiten zusammen, dann werden wir zurück verwandelt!"  
"ICH WILL NICHT! ICH BRING' IHN UM, DANN HAT DAS AUCH EIN ENDE!!"  
"DU! BIST! EINE! KATZE!!" Brüllte Johnny ihn an.  
Das half. Allerdings nur kurz.  
"ICHBRINGIHNUM!!!" Blackheart bäumte sich auf und Johnny musste kämpfen um ihn unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Der Kater war erstaunlich kräftig.

"Ich sehe, du brauchst noch einige Zeit, mein Sohn." Sprach Mephisto. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand leicht über das Gesicht und als er sie sinken ließ, war von den Kratzern und dem Blut nichts mehr zu sehen.  
"Das Johnny sich schnell in sein Schicksal fügen würde, habe ich mir schon gedacht. Schließlich ist er dadurch von der Vergeltungsssucht des Ghost Riders befreit. Der Rider ist nun wieder in MEINER Hand."  
Stille folgte seinen Worten.  
Langsam löste sich Johnny von Blackheart, der seine langen Krallen in die Erde grub.  
"Wie bitte?"  
Mephistofeles lächelte. "Ich habe seine Kräfte zurück genommen, Johnny. Du bist ein freier... Hund."  
Der Blick der grauen Augen wanderte über sie hinweg, fokussierte sich auf etwas Anderes.  
"Oh, und... Mein Beileid zu dieser Sache mit deinem Sohn, Distel..."   
Er sah wieder Blackheart an.  
"Wir verlieren sie alle...auf die eine oder andere Weise..."

Und mit dem nächsten Blinzeln war er einfach weg.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Johnny und Blackheart sich nach Erde und Distel umsahen.  
Die beiden kauerten in einiger Entfernung, aneinander gedrückt unter einem Gebüsch und beobachteten sie mit schreckgeweiteten Augen.  
Als der Kater und der Dobermann sich ihnen näherten, fuhren sie herum und flohen durch das Gesträuch auf einen Baum.  
"Schon gut!" Rief Johnny. "Er ist weg! Wir- ähm... sind "in Sicherheit"!"  
Blackheart schnaubte, sagte aber nichts.  
Die beiden Katzen wechselten einen Blick.  
"Wir kommen erst hier runter, wenn ihr uns das erklärt habt!" Rief Erde dann. Und Distel sah nicht aus, als wäre sie anderer Meinung.  
"Schön." Seufzte Blaze und setzte sich.  
"Fang du an, Kater."  
Blackheart ließ sich ebenfalls auf den Boden sinken, den Schwanz ordentlich um sich herum gelegt.  
"Also, es verhält sich so..." Begann er.

Ein paar Minuten später...  
Erde und Distel starrten die anderen Beiden mit offenen Mäulern an. Erdes Ohren zuckten, ihr Schnurrbart sträubte sich.  
"Und ihr erwartet jetzt, dass wir das glauben?!"  
Blackheart legte den Kopf schräg.  
"Ich erwarte gar nichts von euch, aber das ist die Wahrheit."  
Mit ein paar Sätzen sprang Distel am Baumstamm entlang herab und auf das Gras.  
Erde folgte ihr.  
"Trotz all dem sind wir im Augenblick ein Hund und eine Katze. Zwar ein merkwürdiger Hund und eine verzogene, überhebliche Katze, aber dennoch normale Tiere." Schloss Johnny.  
Er krümmte sich nach hinten und kratzte sich mit der Hinterpfote das Ohr.  
Blackheart sah Distel an.  
Distel blinzelte etwas verwirrt ob seines eindringlichen, nachdenklichen Blickes.  
"Wo IST dein Sohn?" Fragte er. Die Augen der Goldenen füllten sich mit Schmerz. Sie drehte sich um und huschte davon, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Blackheart begriff, dass er offensichtlich etwas Falsches gesagt hatte.  
Erde seufzte traurig. "Ihr Sohn wurde entführt... und ihr Gefährte getötet. Canine hat ihre Familie auseinander gerissen." Die grünen Augen dunkel vor Trauer eilte sie ihrer Freundin nach.  
Blackhearts Schnurrhaare zuckten.  
Johnny knurrte. "Unsensibler, arroganter, selbstgefälliger, hochnäsiger, gefühlloser, dämlicher, verbohrter-"  
"HEY!"  
Blaze stockte. "-eigensinniger, verwöhnter, dämonischer Drecksbalg!" Vollendete er dann.  
"Angenehm, Blackheart!"

Die beiden starrten sich wütend an. In ihren tierischen Augen spiegelten sich Erinnerungen.  
Erinnerungen an Feuer, Luft, Erde und Wasser, Motorengebrüll und blaue, verschrumpelte Leichen, an einen grinsenden Totenschädel, umtanzt von Flammen, die glühenden Augenhöhlen wie Magnete, an das Verbrennen von eintausend blutigen Seelen, an ein schwarzes und ein weißes Herz, ein altes Dorf, einen Cowboy, eine junge, schöne Frau und einen alten Mann mit Gehstock.

"War nicht so- hm. Na, du weisst schon." Brummte Blaze.  
Blackheart erwiderte nichts darauf. Er blickte in die Richtung, in die die beiden Kätzinnen verschwunden waren.  
"Wie geht es ihr, was denkst du?" Murmelte er nachdenklich.  
"Hey, seit wann interessiert dich das?"  
Der Kater fuhr herum, seine Augen sprühten Funken.  
Sein Blick war so wütend, dass Johnny die Ohren anlegte.  
"Du kennst mich doch überhaupt nicht." Zischte Blackheart mit eiskalter Stimme. Er drehte sich weg, lief auf einen Baum zu, hangelte sich mt den Krallen an der Rinde hoch und verschwand hinter einer Blätterwand.  
Plötzlich saß Johnny völlig alleine da. Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Was ist hier eigentlich los?!"  
Nur das Zwitschern der Vögel und das Brummen der Bienen antworteten ihm.  
Er trottete zu dem Baum, legte sich mit einem Seufzer darunter und schloss die Augen, die Ohren wachsam aufgestellt.  
Bald darauf hörte er, wie Distel und Erde zurück kamen. Seine Augen öffneten sich und er erblickte die beiden Katzen. Er hob den Kopf.  
Distel wirkte gefasst, Erde entschlossen.  
"Gehen wir was zu fressen suchen." Meinte die Gestreifte.  
Der Dobermann erhob sich.  
"Black! Wenn du Hunger hast, komm runter!"

Es dauerte eine Weile, dann kam der schwarze Kater rückwärts den Stamm herab geklettert.  
"Wo gehen wir hin?" Wollte er wissen.  
Distel grinste schief. "Schon mal einen Vogel gefangen?"  
Blackheart legte den Kopf schräg. "Bisher habe ich noch keinen Reiz darin gesehen."  
Erde lächelte listig. "Pass auf, so geht das!"  
Sie sah sich um, bis sie eine Amsel entdeckte, die eifrig nach Käfern und Würmern suchte. Die Gestreifte drückte sich ganz platt auf das Gras und schob sich vorsichtig an das Federtier heran.  
Blackheart beobachtete sie aufmerksam, unbewusst den Atem anhaltend.  
Der Vogel ruckte mit dem Kopf und äugte in Erdes Richtung. Sie erstarrte. Der Schnurrbart des Katers erzitterte.  
Die Amsel sah wieder weg und Erde kroch weiter. Nun war sie ganz nahe.  
Johnny warf einen Blick auf Blackheart.  
Der Kater kauerte zum Speung geduckt am Boden, die Augen waren starr auf Erde und die Amsel gerichtet, der Schweif peitschte erregt, die Schnurrhaare vibrierten. In seinen eisblauen Augen glomm ein wildes Feuer.  
Blaze musste fast lächeln.  
UInd Erde sprang!  
Der Vogel schrie und flatterte, doch sie hatte ihn und biss ihm rasch das Genick durch.  
Der fedrige Körper erschlaffte.

"Guter Fang!" Lobte Distel. "Aber der Alarmruf hat bestimmt die restliche Beute verscheucht, lasst es uns woanders versuchen."  
Erde legte den vogel ab und begann, ihn zu rupfen. "Wir könnten es bei den Mülltonnen probieren, bei den Welpen der Zweibeiner. Da sind immer leckere Sachen, nur kommt man so schwer 'ran!"  
Sie spuckte ein Maul voll Federn aus, rupfte den letzten Flaum ab und versenkte ihre Zähne in dem zarten Fleisch.  
"Mmmh..." Machte sie. "Die Viecher schin scho lecker!"  
Johnny und Blackheart wechselten einen Blick und waren sich ausnahmsweise völlig einig.  
Der Kater fuhr zusammen, als sein Magen laut knurrte.  
Erde hob den Vogel auf und trug ihn zu ihm. "Probier mal!" Befahl sie.  
Blackheart zögerte kurz, beugte sich dann vor und schnupperte an dem Beutestück.  
Die Amsel roch würzig und nach Blut und... definitiv lecker.  
Vorsichtig streckte der Kater die Zunge herausund berührte die Amsel damit. Der Geschmack ließ ein kleines Feuerwerk in seinem Maul explodieren.  
Er nahm einen kleinen Bissen.  
"Wow..." Stöhnte er überwältigt. "Die ist gut!"  
Erde lachte. "Der Sohn des Teufels futtert eine Amsel."  
Johnny schüttelte sich.  
"Boah, ist das widerlich."  
Distel verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen.  
"Friss oder stirb, Hund." Erwiderte sie nur. "Und so schlecht schmeckt das gar nicht."  
Blackheart hob den Kopf und leckte sich über die Nase.  
"Sie hat Recht." Miaute er.  
Erde nahm ihm die Amsel weg.  
"Der Rest gehört mir." Stellte sie fest.  
Und schon Sekunden später war besagter Rest verputzt.  
Die Katze erhob sich und trug das Skelett des Vogels zu einem Blumenbeet. Dann sammelte sie die Federn ein und trug auch sie hinüber, wo sie alles sorgfältig vergrub.  
"Ihr vergrabt es?" Fragte Johnny verwundert.  
"Ja, das tun wir. Es gilt, jede Provokation des SchwarzwegClans zu vermeiden." Dozierte Erde und grinste, was aber eher eine Grimasse glich. "Wenn die die Federn sähen, wäre hier der Teufel los."  
Jetzt musste sie lachen und sah Blackheart an.  
"Entschuldigung!"  
Der Kater knurrte gelangweilt. "Schon gut. Was tun wir jetzt?"  
Bevor jemand ihm antworten konnte, setzte sich ein rostrotes Pfauenauge auf seine Nase und klappte sacht die Flügel auseinander.  
Er schielte hinunter auf den Schmetterling und schnappte nach ihm, doch das Tierchen hielt sich fest.  
Johnny fing an zu lachen.  
"Ein Bild für Götter! Bleib so!"  
Gereizt schlug der Kater mit der Pfote nach dem lästigen Insekt, das aufflatterte, und sich dann auf sein Ohr setzte.  
Der Schwarze schüttelte wild den Kopf. "Geh' runter von mir!"  
Mittlerweile lachten alle.  
Ein buntes Flirren erfüllte die Luft und nur Augenblicke später saßen an die dreißig Schmetterlinge auf dem Fell des Katers.  
Kurz herrschte überraschte Stille.  
Dann brüllte Johnny erneut los und die Katzen lachten ebenfalls Tränen.  
"Schwirrt ab!" Kreischte Blackheart und schüttelte sich wie ein nasser Hund. "Los, weg! Macht die Flatter!"  
Eine rote Wolke hüllte ihn ein, dann ließen sich die Tiere wieder auf ihm nieder. Und wieder saß ein Schmetterling auf seiner Nase.  
Als er sah, wie es Erde schüttelte vor Lachen, verschwand seine Widerspenstigkeit.  
Ein schwarzer Kater, belagert von Schmetterlingen.  
Dieses Bild vor dem inneren Auge war in der Tat so amüsant, dass er selbst lachen musste, was ihn wohl am Meisten überraschte,.  
Irgendwann lagen sie alle am Boden und gaben sich hemmungslos dem Lachanfall hin.  
Immer, wenn sie sich halbwegs beruhigt hatten, fing wieder einer zu kichern an und das Ganze ging von vorne los.  
Schließlich jedoch beruhigten sie sich allmählich wieder.  
"Das tut gut..." Stöhnte Erde und rollte sich auf den Bauch. "Wir haben dieser Tage nicht viel zu lachen."  
Blackheart war sich bewusst, dass er grinste, aber unterdrücken konnte er es nicht, und ein lautes Schnurren ließ seine Kehle vibrieren.  
So viel Spaß hatte er noch nie gehabt.

Dennoch kam ihm zu Bewusstsein, dass er, wenn das Wörtchen "wenn" nicht wär, sowohl Johnny, als auch Distel und Erde grausam und mit Freude an der Sache umgebracht hätte.  
Aber er brauchte sie noch. und außerdem war er eine Katze.  
"Danke, Vater." Dachte er sarkastisch.  
Dann fühlte er erneut das Lachen in sich kribbeln und grinste überdreht.  
Lustig war es schon.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie in der Stadt waren.  
Bis sie die Mülltonnen erreicht hatten, dauerte es dagegen länger.  
Distel und Erde führten sie durch einige Seitengassen und sogar durch die U-Bahntunnel, bis sie schließlich vor einem großen, hohen Gebäude ankamen.  
Sie drückten sich im Schatten herum, bis Distel sicher war, dass keine feindlichen Katzen in der Nähe waren. Dann huschten sie zu den Mülltonnen, die unter einem seperaten Dach am Haus standen.  
"Wenn ich bitten darf..." Meinte Erde zu Johnny und machte eine komische kleine Verbeugung. "Schmeiß' sie um."  
Der Dobermann zögerte kurz, hob sich dann auf die Hinterbeine und stellte die Vorderpfoten auf den Deckel der Mülltonne.  
Er zog, und das Ding kippte uned krachte auf den Boden. Ein paar prall gefüllte Müllsäcke kollerten heraus.  
"Wir nehmen alle einen!" Kommandierte Erde und bohrte ihre Zähne in den Knoten, der den Müllsack zusammenhielt, der ihr am nähesten war.  
Auch Johnny und Distel hoben einen auf.  
Blackheart zögerte.  
"Ngu-ng ach chon!" Fauchte Erde an dem Knoten vorbei. "-iah üchen ia eck!"  
"Wie bitte?"  
Erde setzte den Beutel ab.  
"Ich sagte: Mach schon, wir müssen hier weg!"  
Mit angeekelt gerümpfter Schnauze nahm Blackheart einen der Säcke. Das weiche, elastische Material fühlte sich merkwürdig an.  
"Wenn Erato mich so sehen könnte." Dachte er plötzlich. "Was würde sie sagen?"  
Ein Windstoß kräuselte sein Fell und brachte die Antwort mit.  
"Ich würde sagen, es tut dir gut, mal selbst zu schuften..." Wisperte die Stimme seiner Mutter kichernd.  
Blackheart knurrte. Das war nicht gerade die Erwiderung, die er sich erhofft hatte.  
Den schweren Sack hinter sich her schleifend kämpfte er sich zu den Anderen hinüber.  
Erde musterte ihn missbilligend.  
Er spuckte den Knoten aus. "Was siehst du mich so an?!" Fauchte er.  
Die Schwanzspitze der Katze zuckte kurz.  
"Wenn du den Sack über den Boden ziehst, reisst er bald auf und unser Fressen bleibt liegen. Du musst ihn tragen."  
"Kannst du mir auch sagen, wie ich das anstellen soll?" Zischte der Kater.  
"So." Ertönte Distels Stimme.  
Erde legte sich auf den Bauch und ihre Freundin zerrte ihr den Beutel auf den Rücken. Als die Katze sich erhob, rutschte der Inhalt an ihre Seiten, als trüge sie Satteltaschen.  
"Tadaa!" Grinste sie. Der Kater schnaubte halblaut, verkniff sich aber jegliche Erwiderung.  
Erde zog Distel ihren Sack auf den Rücken, dann kam sie zu Blackheart. "Soll ich dir helfen?" Fragte sie freundlich.  
Der Schwarze nickte ungnädig und legte sich hin. Als er sich erhob, rang er sich sogar ein "Danke" ab, was Erde zu freuen schien. Sie schnurrte kurz und trottete zu Distel zurück.

Die Beiden waren wie siamesische Zwillinge.  
Man sah sie kaum jemals ohne die Andere.   
Warum bereitete ihm diese Darbietung von Freundschaft und liebevoller Treue solches Unbehagen?! Regelrechte Bauchschmerzen?! ...Vermutlich hatte er einfach nur Hunger.  
Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und schloss sich den Anderen an.  
"Wir sollten uns beeilen." Miaute Distel und prüfte die Luft.  
Wie konnte sie bei diesem Gestank überhaupt etwas riechen?!  
"Solange wir dann von diesem Geruch weg kommen, sehr gern."  
"Hauskätzchen." Brummte Erde und lief los.  
Distel schnippte amüsiert mit einem Ohr, folgte ihr auf dem Fuß.  
"Soll der Boden sich auftun und diese Katze verschlingen!" Dachte Blackheart irritiert und verärgert. Erde verwirrte ihn auf eine Weise, die ihm völlig neu war.   
Und es machte ihn rasend, dass er diese Verwirrung nicht klären, oder ihren Quell beseitigen konnte.

Sie schlichen erneut durch dunkle Hinterhöfe und enge Gassen. Die Vorhut bildeten Erde und Distel, in der Mitte lief Blackheart und das Schlusslicht bildete Johnny.  
Nach einer Weile bemerkte der Dobermann Bewegungen in den Schatten über ihnen.  
Er hob den Kopf und entdeckte Katzen, die von den Dächern auf die Gruppe herab sahen. Eilig schloss er zu Blackheart auf und bewegte sich so, dass der Beutel, der ihm aus dem Maul hing, den Kater im Laufen anstupste.  
"He!" Fauchte Blackheart halblaut.  
Genervt wiederholte Johnny sein Tun.  
"Was IST denn?!" Zischte der Kater.  
"Wuff." Machte Blaze mit dem Knoten im Maul.  
Blackheart drehte den Kof und sah ihn unfreundlich an. Der Dobermann deutete mit der Schnauze nach oben, der Kater blickte hinauf und entdeckte die Katzen.  
"Na toll." Knurrte er und eilte zu Distel, die ihm am Nächsten war.  
"Wir haben ein Problem." Meldete er halblaut. "Sieh mal nach oben."  
Distel blickte zu den Dächern hinauf. Sie ließ keinerlei Beunruhigung erkennen, stattdessen rief sie nur ein Wort:  
"Flug!"  
"Flug?" Wiederholte Blackheart mit gesenkter Stimme. "Was für ein Flug?"  
Bevor Distel antworten konnte, sprang ein großer, magerer Kater vor ihnen auf die Straße.  
Sein Fell schimmerte im Halbdunkel wie Feuer. Als er näher trat, fiel Blackheart sein Schnurrbart auf. Er hatte ungewöhnlich lange Schnurrhaare, die im zweiten Drittel nach unten gebogen waren, was ihnen das Aussehen der Flügel eines fliegenden Vogels gaben.

"Flug!" Miaute auch Erde, schüttelte Müllbeutel ab, lief zu dem Kater und rollte sich vor seinen Pfoten laut schnurrend auf den Rücken wie ein Junges. Als er den Kopf zu ihr senkte, leckte sie ihm heftig über die Nase, den Bart und das eine Ohr. Der Kater brummte sie liebevoll an und stupste sie mit der Pfote, bevor er seinen Blick Distel zuwandte, die er nicht minder zärtlich ansah. Doch als er sprach, war seine Stimme gleichmütig und autoritär.   
"Ihr habt euch lange nicht mehr blicken lassen. Was fühlt euch zu uns?"   
Noch immer lag Erde zu seinen Pfoten auf dem Asphalt und schnurrte. Was für ein würdeloses Verhalten!   
"Steh auf!" Wollte Blackheart ihr zurufen. Aber sein Maul war trocken wie Wüstensand.   
Warum verhielt sie sich so? War der Flammfarbene ihr Gefährte?! Sie benahm sich, als wäre sie ihm völlig verfallen!   
Und warum, WARUM interessiert ihn das überhaupt?!   
Sie war eine Katze, sie war ihm egal!  
Wütend und verwirrt von seinen eigenen, unsinnigen Gefühlen kratzte er mit den Krallen über den Asphalt.   
"Heimweh." Antworte Distel. Ihre Augen schimmerten seltsam traurig. Der Fremde Kater ließ Erde liegen, streifte sie dabei mit dem Schweif. Er blieb vor Distel stehen und sah sie voller Wärme an. Die Katze erwiderte sein Blick, dann trat sie einen Schritt zurück, bis sie neben Blackheart stand.   
"Und wir haben Gäste mitgebracht." Der grüne Blick des feuerfarbenen Katers richtete sich auf den Schwarzen. Johnny schob sich nach vorne bis er auf Blackhearts anderer Seite stand.   
Ein Ruck durchlief den Körper des Katers, als der Rote den Blick auf ihn richtete. Seine Krallen schabten über den Asphalt, sein Schweif zuckte und seine Ohren waren angelegt.  
An dem Flackern in den blauen Augen erkannte Johnny, das dem Schwarzen das Herz rasen musste.   
Flug rührte sich nicht, wirkte die eingefroren.   
Blackheart erwiderte den unbewegte Blick. Er machte den Eindruck als würde er bei dem leisesten Anreiz in die Luft gehen. Die Katzen von den Dächern versammelten sich langsam hinter Flug, und wie ihr Gehör in mitteilte, auch hinter ihnen.   
Eine Falle.   
Oder?   
"Willkommen." Sagte Flug da ruhig. Blackheart zuckte erneut zurück, als hätte der Rote nach ihm geschlagen, entspannte sich dann aber ein wenig.   
"Die Freunde meiner Töchter sollen auch meine Gäste sein."   
"Danke." Erwiderte Johnny mit seiner tiefen Stimme.   
"Das ist freundlich von euch."   
"Töchter." Dachte Blackheart. Ihm sträubte sich jedes Haar am Leib. Flug war der Vater von Distel... und auch von Erde... War er so wie sein eigener Vater? Ein hinterlistiger, herzloser, egoistischer Dreckskerl auf den eigenen Vorteil aus und immer auf der Suche nach mehr Macht, der dafür über Leichen gehen würde? Wie Väter anderer waren wusste er nicht. Er kannte nur Mephistopheles.   
"Das sind Johnny und Blackheart." Erklärte Distel.  
"Hmm..." Flug sah den Kater wieder mit diesem intensiven Blick an. "...black... Heart?"   
Der Schwarze schob das Kinn vor und legt die Ohren an. Seine Augen blitzten trotzig.   
"So nennt man mich." Antwortete er mit leiser, aber fester Stimme. Flug lächelte. "Gut. Dann kommt."  
Er drehte sich um und lief zurück in die Katzenmenge, die ihm beinahe ehrfürchtig Platz machte.  
Verwirrt stellte Blackheart die Ohren wieder auf.   
Er wusste nicht ganz wie er sich verhalten sollte. Als Katze sah er alles aus einem völlig anderen Blickwinkel und er spürte wie es in veränderte. Und er war sich nicht sicher ob es ihm gefiel.   
Johnny stupste ihn an als er an ihm vorbei ging.  
"Na komm schon, Kater." Knurrte er. "Ich habe Hunger."  
Der Dobermann hob seinen Müllbeutel auf und folgte Flug und der einen Hälfte der Katzenmeute  
Distel half Erde den Müllsack wieder auf ihrem Rücken zu bugsieren, dann folgten auch sie ihrem Vater.   
Blackheart machte einen Satz, als ihn Jemand von hinten anstupste. Die andere Hälfte der Meute stand hinter ihm und füllte die Gasse von Mauer zu Mauer.   
"Willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?" Knurrte ihn ein Tigerkater mit blauen Augen an. "Beweg dich!"  
Rückwärts gehend wich Blackheart ein Stück zurück, drehte sich um und hoppelte hurtig davon.

Flug und seine Meute führten die kleine Gruppe auf einen Schrottplatz am Stadtrand.   
Durch ein Auto, das vor einem Loch in einer Backsteinmauer stand, gelangten sie auf das Gelände auf dem sich der Abfall stapelte   
Und auf den Haufen warteten noch mehr Katzen.   
Rote und braune, cremefarbene, schwarze, goldene, weiße, dreifarbige, getigerte, gestreifte, gefleckte- Katzen.  
Fünfzig, grob geschätzt. Etwas weniger vielleicht.   
Es waren viele. Sehr viele.   
Sie sassen auf vergammelten Sofas, auf Kartons und Waschmaschinen, auf Öfen und Tischen, auf Stühlen und Sesseln, einem Klavier, einem Schrank, und, und, und...   
Plötzlich lief Erde neben Blackheart und sie grinste.  
"Das ist der Ort, an dem die Katzen sich treffen, die nicht zu Chatanas' Clan gehören. Mein Vater ist ihr Anführer."   
"Chatanas?" Fragte der Kater nervös "Wer ist das?"   
Das Grinsen verschwand.   
"Chatanas ist... Sie ist der Feind. Das Böse. Der Name ist ein Wortspiel. Chat die Katze und Satanas für Teufel. Sozusagen eine Teufelskatze."   
Sie warf ihm einen raschen Blick zu. "So wie du."   
Blackheart wandte ihr den Kopf zu.   
Seine Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt und er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.   
"Genau wie ich." Betonte er selbstzufrieden.   
Erde schüttelte sich und beschleunigte ihre Schritte, bis sie wieder neben Distel lief.   
Sie sah sich nicht nach ihm um.  
Blackheart musterte sie von hinten. Plötzlich wünschte er sich mit erschreckender Heftigkeit, anders geantwortet zu haben. 

Vorne blieb Flug stehen und wandte sich um.  
"Meine Töchter sind zu Besuch gekommen." Verkündete er. "Und sie haben Gäste mit sich gebracht. Begrüßen wir Sie angemessen!"   
Ringsum wurde begeistertes Jaulen laut.   
"Eine Feier, eine Feier!" Miauten ein paar junge Katzen.   
Gruppen sammelten sich, die in verschiedene Himmelsrichtungen ausrückten.   
Die ganze Situation war Blackheart zuwider.   
Er konnte nicht weg da er die anderen sonst nicht wiederfand, aber er wollte auch nicht bleiben.  
Da war niemand mit dem er sich unterhalten konnte ohne sich niveaulos zu fühlen oder befürchten zu müssen, gleich den Pelz vom Leib geprügelt zu bekommen und sich nicht wehren zu können.   
Unruhig, nervös und erbost bearbeitete er den schmutzigen Boden mit allen vier Pfoten, tappte vorwärts und rückwärts und wurde immer aufgekratzter.  
Als Jonny zu ihm kam und ihm den Müllbeutel vom Rücken zog macht er fauchend einen Satz in die Luft. "He, ganz ruhig." Brummte der Dobermann. "Warum bist du denn so flatterig?"   
"Ach, das verstehst du nicht!" Zischte der Schwarze ihn an und fuhr die Krallen aus.   
"Da hast du allerdings Recht." Knurrte Johnny unbeeindruckt.   
"Dann lass mich in Ruhe!"   
Johnny fletschte kurz die Zähne.  
"Glaubt mir, Eure satanische Prinzlichkeit, nichts lieber als das!"   
Dann packt er den Müllsack und trug ihn weg.   
"Wo willst du damit hin?" Kläffte Blackheart.   
Blaze setze den Sack wieder ab.  
"Das Beste davon ist zu Flug, sagt Distel." Erklärt er. "Als Gastgeschenk."   
Und damit nahm er den Beutel und verschwand.  
Die Krallen des Katers zogen Furchen in den Boden. Sein Schweif schlug hin und her.  
Wut brodelte in ihm.  
Er wusste, ohne seine Kräfte und als flauschige, kleine, verdammte Katze konnte er sich nicht einmal in einem Wutanfall behaupten, denn wenn er in diesem Zustand lostobte, machte er sich lächerlich.  
Aber am Liebsten hätte er sich spuckend und fauchend um die eigene Achse gedreht und darauf vertraut, dass seine Wut den Umstehenden grauenhafte Qualen bereitete.  
Kochend tappte er hinüber zu einem leeren Sofa und warf sich darauf.   
Die ausgeleierten Sprungfedern knarzten und quietschten.   
Er legte sich auf die Seite und ließ seine Wut an dem Stoffmaterial aus, schlitzte es mit den Krallen auf. 

"Hey hey, hier ist schon genug Schrott. Mach den Rest nicht auch noch kaputt."   
Zähnefletschend riss Blackheart noch ein Stück aus dem Stoffbezug und zerfetzte es in winzige Teilchen. Dann wandte er sich zu dem Besitzer der Stimme um.   
Es war Distel.  
"Was willst du?!" Fauchte er er unfreundlich.  
"Komm essen."  
Miaute die Goldene nur und entfernte sich lautlos.  
Grimmig knurrend legte der Kater die Ohren an und sprang vom Sofa.  
Er folgte Distel zu einem freien Platz zwischen den Müllbergen, wo überall Katzen lagen oder saßen und sich gegenseitig das Fell leckten.   
In der Mitte des Platzes saß Flug. Vor ihm lagen vier Müllsäcke und einige Katzen suchten die besten Stücke heraus. Um zu vermeiden, dass das Futter voller Sand und Staub wurde, legten sie es auf ein sauberes rechteckiges Metallstück.   
Als sie fertig waren, schoben sie die Beutel zusammen und zogen sich zurück.  
Flug wandte sich an Erde, Distel und Johnny, die am Rand des Platzes warteten.   
"Kommt, ihr müsst hungrig sein." Miaute er.   
Erde und Distel folgten seiner Einladung ohne zu zögern, doch Flugs Blick wanderte von Johnny zu Blackheart.   
"Auch ihr seid willkommen. Es ist genug da." 

"Er lügt." Murmelte Distel, als Blackheart zu ihr aufschloss.   
"Es ist nie genug für alle da. Nicht mehr."   
Der Kater schob den Kopf vor, um in einen der Beutel zu spähen.   
Gurkenschalen, Kaffeefilter, Teebeutel, Tomatenstrünke und Eierschalen leuchteten ihm entgegen.  
"Bah." Machte er leise. Es schüttelte ihn.   
Plötzlich war es totenstill.   
Die versammelte Katzengemeinde, Johnny eingeschlossen, starrte ihn entsetzt an.   
Er hatte eindeutig etwas Falsches gesagt.   
Johnnys graublaue Augen bohrten sich in die seinen. "Idiot." Formte der Dobermann lautlos mit den Lippen.   
Distel sah aus als wolle sie Blackheart in Grund und Boden starren. Ihr Schweif peitschte zornig.   
"Distel, mäßige dich." Brummte Flug, doch seine Augen wirkten mit einem Mal etwas kälter.   
Erde trat auf den schwarzen Kater zu, ihr Fell gesträubt, wodurch sie fast doppelt so groß aussah.   
Doch als sie sprach, war ihre Stimme ruhig.  
"Du magst es gewohnt sein, von einem goldenen Teller zu essen, aber wir haben hier nicht so viel Glück. Dank Chatanas haben wir kaum noch genug zu fressen. Daher sind wir für alles dankbar. Respektiere das bitte."   
Der schwarze richtete sich auf.   
"Ich respektiere es. Guten Appetit." Er wandte sich ab.   
"Was meinst du damit?!   
"Damit meine ich, dass ich lieber faste, als Abfall zu essen."  
"Bist du dir sicher?" Wollte Johnny wissen. Blackheart drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um.  
"So sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche." Beißender Sarkasmus brannte in diesem schlichten Satz.  
"Ich werde euch immerhin nicht euer kostbares Fressen weg essen. Valete."   
Und damit entfernte sich der vierbeinige Dämon.  
Johnny knurrte. "Dieser verdammte Stolz wird ihm nochmal das Genick brechen."   
"Oder er verhungert vorher." Gab Erde kühl zurück.   
Distel schwieg, wirkte aber noch immer wütend.   
Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Jaulen, das Johnny durch Mark und Bein ging.   
Das aufgeregte Gemurmel, das Blackheart ausgelöst hatte, verstummte.   
Aller Augen richteten sich auf die fünf Katzen, die in die Mitte des Platzes getaumelt kamen.

Den Dämon war es als würde er in Eiswasser getaucht. Ihm sträubte sich das Fell.  
Eine gescheckte Katze humpelte auf drei Beinen, das vierte war voller Blut und eng an ihren Körper gepresst. Ein Kater hatte ein zerfetztes Ohr und tiefe Striemen an den Flanken, einer Anderen fehlte der halbe Schweiz und sie zog eine Blutspur hinter sich her. Eine sehr junge Katze hüpfte dreibeinig voran, dann brach sie zusammen. Wo ihr rechtes Auge hätte sein sollen, war nur Blut.

Der Anführer, ein grauer zerrupfter Kater schwankte auf Flug zu.   
"Canine." Flüsterte er nur.   
Mit einem Mal wurde Blackheart klar wie viel Glück er gehabt hatte.   
"Wo ist Stein?" Fragte Flug tonlos.  
Der Graue schüttele nur mit trüben Augen den Kopf.  
Ein furchtbarer Schrei zerriss die Stille.  
Als Blackheart sich umsah, raste eine gefleckte Katze davon, noch immer herzzerreißend schreiend.   
Flug warf Distel einen bittenden Blick zu, bevor er sich umwandte und der Gefleckten nach eilte.   
Distel seufzte schwer. Dann richtete sie ihren himmelblauen Blick auf die fünf Verletzten.   
"Lasst euch versorgen." Miaute sie mit hohler Stimme.   
Der Graue nickte und führte seine Truppe humpelnd und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht davon.  
Langsam, fast gegen seinen Willen wandte Blackheart sich rum und suchte Johnnys Blick.   
Überraschung lag in seinen Augen, eine stumme Frage, als sähe er Blaze zum ersten Mal und, kaum merklich, Dankbarkeit.  
Der Dobermann wandte sich ab.   
Seine Augen waren kalt wie ein Schneesturm.   
Der Kater schnappt nach Luft. Ihm wurde die Brust eng. Noch einmal rang er nach Atem und schüttelte sich kräftig, bis das seltsame hohle Gefühl verschwand.   
Was war nur los mit ihm?! Seit wann kümmerte es ihn, ob ihn jemand mochte?!   
SEIT WANN KÜMMERTE ES IHN, OB JOHNNY IHN MOCHTE?!   
Erneute schüttelte er sich.   
Diese ganze Katzensache machte ihn noch völlig kirre.  
Er drehte sich um und lief über den freien Pfad zwischen den Müllhügeln zurück, bis er etwas abseits von den anderen Katzen einen kaputten Wäschetrockner entdeckte, dessen Tür einladend offen stand.  
Er trat näher und musterte die kleine Höhle im Inneren eingehend.   
Es gab keine Anzeichen dafür, dass hier jemand wohnte, weder Katzenhaare noch Geruch, daher stieg Blackheart hinein und legte sich hin.   
Endlich alleine.

Sobald er nicht mehr von allen Seiten mit erwartungsvollen Blicken bombardiert wurde, kamen seine Emotionen wieder hoch.   
Johnny. Erde. Distel. Müll. Flug. Canine. Verletzte Katzen. Unverschämte Katzen. Großkotziger Johnny Blaze. Mephistofeles. Er selbst eine Katze. Eine Katze. Ohne Kräfte. Ohnmächtig. Hilflos. Hilflos. Hilflos.   
Wie in einer Endlosschleife wiederholte sich in seinem Kopf immer wieder das eine Wort.   
Hilflos.   
Blackheart stemmte alle vier Pfoten mit ganzer Kraft gegen die Innenwände der Trocknertrommel und schrie seine Wut aus Leibeskräften heraus.  
Zwischen seinen Ohren hallte Gelächter.  
Der Kater hielt kurz inne, lauschte auf das unbarmherzige, dunkele Lachen.  
Dann krallte er seine Klauen in die Belüftungslöcher der Trommel, legte den Kopf zurück und schrie dagegen an.  
So fand ihn Erde.

Erneut gingen alle Köpfe hoch als die Gestreifte den Kater am Nacken quer über den Platz zerrte, während dieser kreischte, als würde ihm das Fell abgezogen werden.   
Erde schleifte den Schwarzen hinüber zu den Behausungen der Heiler, die noch immer mit der Versorgung des Jagdtrupps beschäftigt waren und versuchte dort ihm das Maul zu zuhalten.   
"Was ist los?"Fragte eine der Heilerinnen. "Ich weiß es nicht!" Stieß Erde hervor. "Er scheint nicht verletzt zu sein, vielleicht eine Art Anfall!"   
"Halt ihn fest." Bat die Andere und eilte davon. Gleich darauf kam sie mit einer Mohnkapsel im Maul zurück. Erde hängte sich mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht den Kater und die Heilerin schüttelte ein paar Körner in Blackhearts offenes Maul.   
Vor Schreck würgte er sie sofort herunter und begann nach Luft zu japsen wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. "Ganz ruhig." Miaute Erde beruhigend. "Ruhig. Alles in Ordnung."   
"Runter... von mir!" Japste Blackheart und trat mit allen Vieren nach der Gestreiften. "Runter sag ich!" Gekränkt dreinblickend ließ Erde ihn los. "Ich wollte nur helfen!"   
Der Schwarze kam auf die Füße und schüttelte kräftig den Kopf, um das einsetzende Schwindelgefühl loszuwerden. "Was habt ihr mir da gegeben?" Knurrte er.   
"Mohnkörner." Antwortete die Heilerkatze. "Zur Beruhigung."  
"Ich BIN ruhig!!" Brüllte der Kater sie an. Seine Stimme schnappte leicht über.   
"Hoffentlich wirkt das Zeug bald." Brummte Erde.  
Es klang mittlerweile als würde Mephistofeles Tränen lachen.  
"Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?"   
Distel kam angetrottet, mit Johnny im Schlepptau. Beide ließen ein Bündel Kräuter fallen, über die sich sogleich sehe zwei Heilerkatzen hermachten. Die Goldene blickte in die Runde.   
"Wir haben einen Schrei gehört." Miaute sie und musterte Blackheart. "Geht es dir gut?"   
Für einen Moment sah es aus, als versuche Blackheart gar nichts zu sagen.   
Dann geh doch brach es aus ihm heraus.   
"Was denkst du denn?!" Zischte er die Goldene an. "Was denkst du, sehe ich aus, als ginge es mir gut?! Ich war selbstständig! Ich habe nie jemanden gebraucht! Nie! Ein Blick von mir und die Menschen starben wie Fliegen! Meine Anwesenheit ließ die Luft gefrieren! Ich war unabhängig! Ich war mächtig! Ich war GEFÜRCHTET! Und jetzt sitze ich hier fest, mit meinem sabbernden, hechelnden Feind, bin eine schwache, machtlose Kreatur, kann mich kaum selbst verteidigen und vergeude meine Zeit mit räudigen, lächerlichen Katzen, die gerne Abfall aus Mülltonnen fressen!!"   
Während der Tirade war es rundum einmal mehr völlig still geworden. Nur die verletzten Katzen ächzten leise  
Distel starte Blackheart mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.   
"Also. Distel. Denkst du, es geht mir gut?" Fragte der Kater mit honigsüßer Stimme. Bevor sie antworten konnte, drehte er sich um und stolzierte mit hoch aufgestellten Schweif davon.   
Weit kam er jedoch nicht.  
Mit einem einzigen Satz landete Johnny vor ihm und baute sich zu voller Größe vor dem Schwarzen auf.   
Mit gefletschten Zähnen knurrte der Dobermann ihn an: "Jetzt pass mal auf du arrogante Kotzkugel-" "Johnny, warte." Distel trat rasch zu ihnen und blickt ihn einen Moment lang schweigend an.   
Schließlich wandte sie sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer Blackheart zu. Was dann kam hatte dieser nicht erwartet.  
"Ich habe Verständnis." Miaute die Goldene leise. "Aber du wirst deine Situation nicht verbessern, indem du durchdrehst. Wir bieten dir an, dich in unsere Gemeinde einzufüge,n solange du hier bist. Ob du das Angebot annimmst, liegt bei dir."  
Stille folgt ihren Worten.   
Die Welt selbst schien den Atem anzuhalten.   
Blackheart stand da wie eingefroren. Er starrte Distel an, nein, starrte durch ihre Augen hindurch in eine andere Realität. Seine Ohren zuckten als lausche er auf etwas, doch nichts deutete darauf hin, ob er Distel überhaupt gehört hatte.   
"Was hat er denn jetzt wieder?" Knurrte Johnny Erde zu, die neben ihm saß.   
"Scht." Zischte die Gestreifte. "Er lauscht auf die Stimme seines Herzens."   
"Er tut WAS?!"  
"Pscht."  
Der Dobermann verstummte.  
Langsam blinzelnd glitt der Blick der blauen Augen über Distels Gesicht, das Fell über ihrer Brust hinunter auf den Boden zu ihren Pfoten. Noch immer sahen die eisigen Spiegel nichts Irdisches.   
Dann kehrte etwas darin zurück, eine kalte Schärfe, wie die Klinge einer Waffe.   
Diese geschliffenen Diamanten trafen auf die tiefen, aufgewühlten Sehen in Distels Antlitz.  
Nur sekundenlang ließ der Dämon seine Gefühle sichtbar werden.   
Da war Einsamkeit. Verbitterung. Und, ganz kurz nur, ein unbestimmtes Flehen.   
Dann fiel der Vorhang und die Emotionen wurden wieder eingesperrt. Was blieb, war kalte Wut.   
"Ich kann nicht." Antwortete Blackheart.   
Johnny schnaubte abfällig.   
Distels Augen waren noch immer voller Verständnis. "Du kannst." Sagte sie überzeugt. "Aber du bist noch nicht bereit, es zuzulassen."   
Johnny war es, als sähe er in die Vergangenheit. Der Blick den Blackheart der Goldenen schenkte, war so arrogant, dass er sich nach San Venganza zurückversetzt fühlte.   
"Eine wirklich entzückende Sicht der Dinge. " Befand der Kater. "Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich das überhaupt möchte?"   
Erde trat einen Schritt vor. "Du willst die ganze Zeit so bleiben? So-" Ihre Stimme erstarb.   
"So hochnäsig, so arrogant, so zum Kotzen, so überheblich, so böse, so kaltherzig, so selbstgefällig etcetera etcetera." Zählte Johnny auf. Erde blinzelte.   
"Du könntest lernen." Fuhr sie vorsichtig fort. "Oder nicht?   
Blackheart starrte sie nieder. "Es geht nicht um das Können, Katze." Spuckte er ihr ins Gesicht. "Es geht um das Wollen. Mir gefiel mein Leben so, wie es war!"  
"Deswegen brauchtest du auch den Vertrag, nicht?" Schaltete Johnny sich ein. "Weil dein Leben ja so toll war."   
Der Kater sträubte das Fell, bis er doppelt so groß wie zuvor schien.   
"Fang nicht wieder davon an, Blaze!" Zischte er, die spitzen Zähne entblößt. "Ich warne dich, komm mir jetzt nicht mit San Venganza!!"   
"Warum denn nicht? Vielleicht, weil ich Recht habe?!"   
Ein Schleier legt sich über die zornig blitzenden Augen des Katers.   
"Es ist schön, für einander da zu sein." Sagte Erde schnell, bevor er explodieren konnte. "Warum lässt du zu, dass deine Herkunft dir im Weg steht?"   
Der Kater blinzelte. Mit einem Mal wirkte er sehr erschöpft.   
"Sie steht mir nicht im Weg." Widersprach er und setzte sich hin. "Sie ist meine Zukunft."   
"In uns selbst liegt unsere Zukunft verborgen und wer wir sind." Ergriff Distel das Wort.   
Sie blinzelte, als brauche sie einen Moment, um selbst zu begreifen, was sie eben gesagt hatte.   
"Was soll das wieder heißen?" Miaute er gleichgültig und zwinkerte mit beiden Augen, hielt sie mühsam offen.   
"Das heißt dass es egal ist, wo wir herkommen oder wer unsere Eltern sind." Sagte Erde. "Wenn wir auf unser Herz hören, können wir alles schaffen, was wir wollen.   
Der Schwarze gähnte erneut. "Dann will ich meinen Vater töten und seinen Platz einnehmen."   
Johnny knurrte genervt. "Wären wir nicht darauf gekommen." Blackheart gähnte schon wieder.   
"Geh schlafen." Befahl Erde schroff. Da drüben ist ein Sofa. Der Dämon wollte widersprechen, schüttelte den Kopf- und gähnte.   
"Marsch."   
Schon halb schlafend torkelte Blackheart in Richtung das Sofas. Er brauchte zwei Anläufe bis er oben war. Kaum berührte sein Ohr das Polster, da fiel er in einen ohnmachtsähnlichen Schlaf.   
"Endlich." Grunzte Johnny und kratzte sich mit dem Hinterlauf genüsslich hinter dem Ohr.   
Distel seufzte. Sie schien plötzlich müde und älter als sie war.   
Johnny bemerkt eine rote Gestalt, die sich aus den Schatten zwischen den Müllbergen löste und auf die Maschendrahtbegrenzung des Schrottplatzes zutrat.  
Flug hielt kurz in seinem Lauf inne und warf einen Blick über die Schulter auf Distel.  
Seine grünen Augen waren sanft aber bestimmend.  
"Komm." Befahl er. "Es gibt Dinge, die wir bereden müssen."   
Distel neigte den Kopf und trottete ihrem Vater schweigend hinterher, der durch ein Loch im Zaun verschwand.   
Johnny musterte sie mit schräg gelegtem Kopf. Er wartete einen Moment. Musterte die reglose Gestalt von Blackheart. Sah wieder zum Zaun. Dann trabte er zu dem Loch hinüber, legte sich auf den Bauch und zwengte sich hindurch. Als er sich erhob, schepperte das Gebilde lautstark und rasch drückte er sich dagegen, um das Geräusch zu dämpfen. Stumm fluchend, die Nase am Boden, folgt er der Geruchsspur von Distel und Flug, bis er ihre Stimmen hören konnte.   
Lautlos schob er sich näher heran

"Die Übergriffe werden immer schlimmer." Miaute Flug gerade. "Ich will dich nicht belügen, Distel. Wir haben im letzten Mond sechs Katzen verloren und zwei Würfe an Jungen."   
Die Goldene schwieg einen Moment. "Du wolltest, dass ich komme. Warum?"   
"In dieser schweren Zeit müssen wir zusammenhalten." Sagte der Kater bestimmt. Er zögerte und es dauerte eine Weile, bis er erneut das Wort ergriff. "Langsam frage ich mich, ob es nicht einfacher wäre, die Stadt zu verlassen."   
Für einen Moment herrschte eine abgrundtiefe Stille.  
"Ich gehe nicht ohne Finn." Sagte Distel dann mit harter Stimme.   
Flug seufzte müde. "Ich weiß. Aber wir müssen uns überlegen, wie wir weitermachen."   
"Was machst du hier?" Fragte eine Stimme dicht neben Johnny.   
Der Dobermann fuhr zusammen und wandte den Kopf.   
Erde saß da wie Königin Kleopatra, den Schweif um die Pfoten gelegt, und funkelte ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Bevor Johnny etwas einfiel, dass er hätte sagen können, tauchte Flug vor ihm auf.   
"Was sucht ihr beiden denn hier?!" Fragte der Karte mit machtvoller Stimme.   
"Das habe ich Johnny auch gerade gefragt." Erwiderte Erde spitz. "Ich bin IHM gefolgt."   
Der Dobermann zögerte.   
"Also... das heißt jetzt nicht, dass ich euch belauscht habe... aber wer ist Finn?" Fragte er dann vorsichtig. Distel die kurz hinter Flug stand wirkte aufgewühlt. Johnny meinte fast, sie hätte ihn nicht gehört.   
Als sie ihn dann jedoch ansah, waren ihre Augen dunkel vor Kummer und ein verzehrendes Feuer loderte darin.   
"Mein Sohn." Miaute sie nur, dann wandte sie sich ab und schlüpfte zurück zwischen die Büsche.   
Erde senkte den Kopf. Sie warf Johnny noch einen Blick zu, dann drehte sie sich um und ging zurück.   
Der Dobermann blieb mit Flug allein zurück. Eine drückende Stille entstand.   
"Es... ist sehr freundlich von dir, dass wir hier eine Weile bleiben dürfen..." Sagte Johnny schließlich.   
Flug schien ihn mit seinen grünen Augen zu durchdringen.   
"Damit dir eines klar ist, Hund." Sagte er. "Dass ihr bleiben dürft, verdankt ihr allein meinen Töchtern."   
Er machte eine Pause und sein Blick richtete sich auf einen Punkt in weiter Ferne.   
"Diese Stadt ist nicht mehr wie früher. Doch ich werde alles tun, um das zu ändern."   
Es dauerte ein Moment, bis Johnny Begriff, dass Flug nicht mehr mit ihm sprach.

Warme Dunkelheit umarmte ihn, ein weicher, vertrauter Duft schmeichelte um seine Nase.  
Er fühlte sich schwerelos in diesem Stillen Frieden.  
Ein Frieden, der nur in den Armen einer liebenden Mutter wartete.  
Plötzlich- ein gleißendes Licht, das durch seine geschlossenen Lider drang.  
Dann wieder Dunkelheit.  
Und ein Flüstern, Stimmen, die durcheinander zischten.  
Er öffnete die Augen.  
Da schwebte eine leuchtende Gestalt, eine Frau, gekleidet in wallende, weiße Tücher, die sich wie unter Wasser bewegten.  
Lilith.  
"Mutter?"  
Das Flüstern wurde lauter. Eindringlicher.  
Dann plötzlich, eine Schwärze, dunkler als die schwärzeste Nacht, so tief, dass das Auge keinen Halt darin fand.  
Sie hüllte ihn und die leuchtende Frau von allen Seiten ein und das Licht wurde schwächer.  
Es wurde kalt. Der Frieden war fort, als hätte er nie existiert.  
"Mutter!"  
Das Licht wurde einmal mehr gleißend hell und verschlang die Konturen der Frau.  
Inmitten des hellen Leuchtens materialisierte sich eine weiße Katze.  
Endlich wurde das Flüstern deutlich, er konnte die Worte verstehen.  
"Ich bin nicht deine Mutter. Ich bin gut. Du bist böse. Und darum kann ich hier nicht existieren."  
Die Katze leuchtete wie ein Stein.  
"Dämon!" Verurteilten die zischenden Stimmen ihn erbarmungslos. Wie ein Fallbeil durchschnitt das Wort sein Herz, füllte es mit Eis.  
Die Schwärze verschlang das Licht und er fiel in wirbelnde Dunkelheit.  
"Mutter! MUTTERRR!!"

Zwei blaue Augen flogen auf.  
Blackheart blinzelte. Sein Herz hämmerte.   
Sein Maul war trocken.  
Der Kater rang nach Atem und starrte in das tröstende Sonnenlicht, das auf sein Gesicht fiel, bis seine Augen kristallklare Tränen bluteten.  
Neben dem Sofa regte sich etwas.  
Johnny hob den Kopf und blickte den Schwarzen an. Blackheart bewegte sich nicht. Blinzelte nur die Tränen weg.  
Bevor Johnny etwas sagen konnte, sprang plötzlich Erde auf das Sofa und schnupperte an Blackheart. Der Kater blinzelte verwundert.  
"...Was tust du da?" Murmelte er.  
"Du hattest einen Alptraum." Miaute Erde und begann, ihn zwischen den Ohren zu lecken.  
Mit einem tiefen, beruhigten Seufzen schloss Blackheart die Augen und legte den Kopf auf die Vorderpfoten.  
Das gleichmässige Streichen ließ wohlige Schauer durch seinen Körper rieseln, vertrieb nach und nach den Schrecken des Traumes.  
Johnny blinzelte verwundert. Der Anblick des Dämons im Katzenpelz, der die Streicheleinheit ganz offenbar genoss, der das erste Mal die Fürsorge eines Anderen widerspruchslos zuließ, war äußerst ungewöhnlich.  
Dann- er traute seinen Ohren nicht, begann Blackheart zu schnurren.  
Der Dobermann musste ein erheitertes Lachen unterdrücken.  
Erde arbeitete sich langsam weiter, putzte den Nacken und den Rücken des Katers, bevor sie wieder von vorne begann.

Sonnenlicht tanzte über die Blätter der großen Bäume, die ihren weiten Zweige schützend über den Friedhof breiteten. Unter den Baumkronen jedoch herrschte kühles Zwielicht.  
Zwischen den Grabsteinen, auf einem freien Platz, saßen vier Katzen um einen weiß-grau gestreiften Kater herum. Dem armen Tier hatte man beide Vorderbeine gebrochen, sie standen in einem äußerst ungewöhnlichen Winkel ab.  
Vor den Katzen schritt eine große Getigerte auf und ab. Ihr Schweif pendelte dabei von einer Seite zur anderen.  
Über dem Platz schwebte eine angespannte, tödliche Stille.  
Schließlich blieb Canine vor dem Gestreiften stehen und setzte sich, legte den Schweif ordentlich um ihre Vorderpfoten.  
"Langsam wird dieses Spielchen langweilig, Stein." Miaute sie ruhig. "Also... ich werde dich jetzt das letzte Mal fragen."  
Canine setzte eine Vorderpfote auf Steins Bein und verlagerte ihr Gewicht nach vorne. Stein schrie auf vor Schmerzen und wand sich unter ihr.  
 _"Wo verstecken sich Flug und die Übrigen?!" _  
"Fuchsdung!!" Ächzte der Kater heiser. Er zitterte vor Qual. "...Aah... Ich werde es dir- ah! **Niemals** sagen!" Erneut schrie er auf.  
 _"WO?!"_ Zischte die Tigerkatze mit gefletschten Zähnen. Stein warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie aus vollem Hals.  
Canine ließ ihn los.  
Langsam drehte sie sich um.  
Stein stöhnte schmerzerfüllt und krümmte sich bebend und zuckend zusammen.  
Auf ein Wedeln ihres Schweifs hin traten einige Katzen aus den Schatten zu Canine.  
Zwischen sich führten sie einen weiß und orange gestreiften Kater, dessen Schnurrhaare nervös zitterten. Canine schnurrte, als kraule ihr jemand den Bauch.  
"Ah. Gras. Wir haben dich bereits erwartet."   
Die Gruppe blieb in kurzer Entfernung stehen.  
"...Gras...Gras..." Miaute Canine sinnend. "Du hastin letzter Zeit bewiesen, dass du mehr eine Last als ein wertvoller Kämpfer bist..."  
"Ich habe es dir doch schon gesagt!!" Japste Gras zitternd. "Dir UND Chatanas! Es war nicht meine Schuld!"  
"Ja, nur... Chatanas verlässt sich eher auf mein Urteil." Antwortete Canine sanft.  
"Und ICH glaube dir nicht..."  
Der orange-weiße Kater zuckte in unregelmässigen Abständen vor Panik. Sein Blick flackerte. "Canine...bitte..." Stammelte er.  
Die Tigerkatze legte die Ohren an.  
"Tötet ihn." Befahl sie kurz.  
Die umstehenden warfen sich auf Gras und er schrie schrill auf. Dann wurden die Schreie qualerfüllt, bevor sie schließlich ganz verstummten. Von Gras war nun nur noch ein zerfetzter, blutender Haufen Fell übrig geblieben.  
Trotz der eigenen Schmerzen war Stein bei dem Anblick eines so kaltblütig befohlenen Mordes starr vor namenlosem Entsetzen geworden. Canine wandte sich wieder ihm zu.  
"Nachdem mir ein Leben unserer eigenen Katzen kaum etwas bedeutet, was glaubst du, wie wertvoll deines ist?" Miaute die Tigerkatze. "Und weisst du, was ich noch gerne tue?" Schnurrte sie, den Moment auskostend.   
"Ich sammle Schwänze."  
Sie kam Stein so nahe, dass sich ihre Nasen berührten.   
Was normalerweise zur Begrüßung diente, war hier eine Drohgebärde.  
"Also. _Du wirst mir jetzt sagen, wo euer verdammtes Rebellenlager ist, oder dein Schweif ist der nächste in meiner Kollektion!"_  
Stein atmete tief und zitternd durch. Er sah fest in Canines Augen.  
"Der Teufel soll dich holen, du stinkender Rattenbalg!" Zischte er.  
Drei Katzen hielten ihn nieder, während eine vierte ihm mit den Zähnen den Schwanz vom Leib riss.   
Wer die Schreie des grau-weißen Katers hörte, bekam eine Ahnung davon, wie eine arme Seele im Fegefeuer klingen mochte.__

__Nicht weit entfernt saßen zwei Katzen auf einem Grabstein, unter den schützend ausgebreiteten Flügeln eines marmornen Engels.  
Eine schneeweiße Katze mit honigfarbenen Augen und ein dunkelbrauner Kater mit grauen Augen. Um den Hals der Weißen lag ein von Menschen gefertigtes Halsband, um das Gras gewickelt, und das mit Hundezähnen geschmückt war.  
"Sie bedient sich sehr effektiver Methoden..." Schnurrte der Kater mit rauer Stimme. "Ich bin beeindruckt."  
Die Katze senkte zustimmend den Kopf.  
Es war ein schönes Tier.  
"Du hast Recht." Miaute sie. "Spätestens wenn sie ihn blendet, wird sein Widerstand brechen. Die Dunkelheit und der Schmerz. Diese Beiden sind das ultimative Mittel, Mistofelees."  
Mephistofeles neigte ebenfalls kurz den Kopf.  
Der Katzenname war nur einer von vielen, die zu ihm gehörten.  
"Chatanas." Sagte er langsam. "Du machst mich stolz."_ _

__

__Als Blackheart ein seltsam bekannter Geruch in die Nase stieg, war er erstaunt, damit Distel erkennen zu können. Im selben Moment stoppte Erde ihn ihrem Tun und hob den Kopf. Blackheart öffnete die Augen.  
Da stand sie, feurig golden wie stets und offenbar platzte sie fast vor Tatendrang.  
"Schluss mit Kuschel-Stunde!" Miaute sie voller Energie. "Wir gehen jagen! Wird Zeit, dass du es lernst, Blackheart!"  
Sie richtete den Blick ihrer blauen Augen auf Johnny. "Und ich möchte, dass du uns begleitest."  
Der Kater und der Dobermann wechselten einen schrägen Blick.  
"Jagen?" Wiederholte Blackheart.  
Johnny legte den Kopf schief. "Wozu willst du mich dabei haben?" Wollte er wissen. "ich bin doch noch tapsiger und ungeschickter im Jagen als Blackie!"  
"Ey!" Fauchte Blackheart. "Ich bin nicht ungeschickt! Und wehe dir, wenn du mich nochmal "Blackie" nennst!"  
"Schluss!" Unterbrach Distel sie streng.  
"Ich will nicht, dass du mit uns jagst, Johnny. Wir haben lediglich die Hoffnung, dass Canine uns in Ruhe lässt, wenn du dabei bist."  
Sie sah den Dobermann ernst an. "Ich sage dir das ganz ehrlich. Und jetzt kommt, die Anderen warten."  
Eigentlich hätte Blackheart lieber noch die Zuwendung von Erde genossen, doch die Gestreifte sprang bereits vom Sofa.  
"Wie geht es Tropfen?" Fragte sie Distel leise.  
Der Blick der Goldenen verdüsterte sich.  
"Die Heiler haben alles getan, aber sie ist noch vor dem Morgen gestorben. Klee ist am Boden zerstört. Flug sagt, sie hat erst ihren jüngsten Wurf verloren."  
Erde senkte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf.  
Ihr Schweif hing kraftlos herab. Sie seufzte ebenfalls tief.  
"...Wer jagt mit uns?" Fragte die Gestreifte dann mit leiser Stimme.  
Blackheart musterte sie neugierig.  
Offenbar war Erde nicht allzu oft hier, konnte also auch keine tiefe Bindung zu "Tropfen" gehabt haben. Dennoch schmerzte sie der Tod der Katze ofenbar sehr. Woher kam dieses Mitgefühl?  
Der Kater sprang elegant vom Sofa und gesellte sich zu den Anderen. Drei Neue waren auch dazu gekommen. Ein hellbrauner, ein weiß und orange gestreifter und ein blaugrauer Kater.   
"Ich bin Sand." Sagte der Erste höflich. "Mein Name ist Herbst." Stellte sich der Zweite vor. "Und mich nennt man Nacht." Rief der Dritte fröhlich. "Gute Jagd!"  
"Gute Jagd." Erwiderten Erde und Distel den Gruß freundlich.  
"Das sind Blackheart und Johnny." Stellte Erde die Beiden vor. Die drei Jäger nickten dem Kater und dem Dobermann zu.  
Johnny nickte höflich zurück, während Blackheart unruhig herumtänzelte und mit den Vorderpfoten den Boden knetete.  
Blaze stieß ihm die Pfote in die Flanke.  
"Lass das Gehampel und sag Hallo!" Knurrte er.  
"...'allo." Murmelte der Schwarze widerwillig und setzte sich. Seine Krallen bearbeiteten den Untergrund.  
"Wir gehen in den Park." Beschloss Distel. "Da haben wir vielleicht noch unsere Ruhe vor dem SchwarzwegClan."  
"Dann bin ich euer Leibwächter, ja?" Brummte Johnny.  
Distels Augen blitzten belustigt. "Ganz genau."  
"Wäre mal was ganz Neues!" Grollte Blackheart. Distel streifte ihn mit der Schwanzspitze.  
"Musst du jetzt schon schlechte Laune haben?"  
"Hmpf!"  
Die Katze verdrehte die Augen. "Lass uns aufbrechen. Und sieh zu, dass du Schritt hältst."  
Sie drehte sich um und lief in ordentlichem Tempo los, Erde und die drei Kater dicht hinter sich.  
Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung bereitete es Blackheart keinerlei Schwierigkeiten, mit Distel mitzuhalten. Seine vier Beine trugen ihn in flottem Trab neben der Goldenen her. Hinter sich hörte er Johnny hecheln und er muste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht schneller zu laufen.  
"Er jagt dich nicht." Sagte er zu sich. "Heute nicht."  
Dennoch verursachte ihm das gefühl. von einem Hund, einem Dobermann und außerdem von Johnny Blaze verfolgt zu werden, eine Gänsehaut.  
Als sie aus den engen Gässchen auf offene Straßen gelangten, beschleunigte die Meute, bis die Vierbeiner alle in gestrecktem Lauf dahin rasten.  
Sie überquerten einen weiten Marktplatz, wobei sie einen Schwarm Tauben aufscheuchten.  
Die grauen Leiber flatterten rauschend und prasselnd um ihre Köpfe, verstreuten Federn und Milben.  
Für einen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen.  
Das Bild der fliegenden Tauben und der schwebenden Federn fror ein, sodass Blackheart es in allen Einzelheiten betrachten konnte.  
Es war, als laufe er für einen Moment durch eine Blase des Friedens.  
Dann war der Moment vorbei und sie preschten weiter, über eine Straße und einen Parkplatz. Autos hupten laut, als die Meute vorbei fegte, doch die Tiere scherten sich kaum darum.  
Es ging in Zweiergruppen hintereinander einen Gehweg entlang, links durch das Gesträuch- und sie waren wieder im Park._ _

__Grünes, saftiges Gras und hohe, mächtige Bäume begrüßten sie.  
Erde atmete tief durch. "Aah..." Seufzte sie. "Herrlich, dieser Frühlingsduft!"  
Blackheart musterte sie von der Seite und schnupperte vorsichtig.  
Ja, es roch...es roch tatsächlich herrlich.  
Viel besser als der schweflige Dunst, der in er Hölle die Atmosphäre bildete.  
Einmal angefangen, konnte er gar nicht mehr aufhören.  
Blackheart schnupperte und schniefte und schnüffelte, drehte sich um sich selbst und schob die Nase in das Gras. Erde lachte, als er sich, einer Laune folgend, rücklings in den grünen Teppich warf und wohlig knurrend darin wälzte. Seine Beine strampelten in der Luft herum, sein Schweif peitschte und sein Schnurrbart vibrierte vor Entzücken.  
Bei diesem Anblick fing auch Johnny zu lachen an. Allerdings lachte er Blackheart diesmal nicht aus. Die pure, hingebungsvolle Lebensfreude, die der Dämon so unerwartet sehen ließ, freute ihn einfach.  
Blackheart hielt kurz inne, machte sich ganz lang und bohrte die dornenspitzen Krallen ins Gras. Dann rollte sich sein Leib wieder zusammen wie ein Jojo und er erhob sich.  
Schüttelte sich- und nießte.  
"Gesundheit!" Riefen Distel, Erde und Johnny im Chor. Dann mussten alle drei lachen.  
Blackheart hob den Kopf und witterte.  
Er drehte sich leicht nach links und prüfte die Luft erneut. In der nächsten Sekunde drückte er sich platt an den Boden.  
In dieser Stellung kroch er Pfote für Pfote auf das Unterholz zwischen einer Baumgruppe zu.  
Die anderen Sechs beobachteten ihn gespannt.  
Plötzlich sprang er los!  
Eins, Zwei, Drei, Vier- Höchstgeschwindigkeit!_ _

__Der Kater rannte wie ein Gepard.  
Die Hinterbeine überholten die Vorderbeine, die Krallen der Hinterpoten gruben sich tief in den Boden, die Muskeln der Oberschenkel spannten sich wie Drahtseile und katapultierten ihn vorwärts; wie ein Pfeil flog er über den Boden, brachte das Doppelte der eigenen Körperlänge hinter sich.  
Die Maus hatte nicht die geringste Chance.  
Bevor sie überhaupt flüchten konnte, war er schon über ihr und schlug zu.  
Blackheart hatte so viel Schwung, dass er bei dem Versuch zu bremsen einen Überschlag machte und ins Unterholz purzelte.  
Sofort war er wieder auf den Beinen und warf sich erneut auf die Maus. Ein rascher Biss brach dem benommenen Tier das Genick._ _

__Mit vor Stolz hoch erhobenem Kopf trug Blackheart seine erste selbst erlegte Beute zurück zu den Anderen.  
"Gut gemacht!" Lobte Erde lächelnd. "Deine Technik ist zwar...hm...unorthodox, aber erfolgreich."  
Johnny legte den Kopf schräg. Die blauen Augen des Dämons glitzerten bei Erdes Worten.  
Sein Blick wanderte weiter zu Distel, die ihm zulächelte, dann sah er Johnny an.  
Ein Gitter aus vergangenen Ereignissen und Kürzlich erst Geschehenem schien sich vor seine Augen zu schieben. Ein Gitter aus Emotionen.  
Die Feindseligkeit, die beide aus San Venganza mitgebracht hatten. Das gemeinsame Dilemma, in das sie geraten waren. Die Hilfe, die der Dämon von Johnny erhalten hatte.  
Mehr noch, dass er ihm das Leben gerettet hatte.  
Zögernd, so als schäme er sich, trat Blackheart auf Johnny zu und legte ihm die Maus zu Füßen. Dann wich er mit gesenktem Kopf ein paar Schritte zurück. Sein Schweif peitschte.  
Johnny zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch.  
"Was wird das, wenn es komplett ist?!"  
Der Kater hob langsam den Kopf und zwinkerte mit beiden Augen, als schmerze es ihn, seinen Feind direkt anzublicken. Seine Schnurrbarthaare sträubten sich.  
"...Ich will mich...bedanken. Du hast mir geholfen, als Canines Katzen mich angegriffen haben.Ohne dich- Mmh."  
Der Kater blinzelte und sah zur Seite.  
Johnny blieb das Maul in einem halben, ungläubigen Lachen offen stehen. "Wie bitte?!"  
Blackheart knurrte.  
"Und da denkst du, eine MAUS reicht aus?!"  
Die blauen Augen blitzten.  
"Ich will mich bedanken, nicht mich entschuldigen!"  
Auch Johnny knurrte, bei ihm klang es allerdings, bedingt durch die fingerlangen Zähne, um einiges gruseliger.  
Er fegte die Maus beiseite und machte ein paar drohende Schritte auf Blackheart zu, der sofort rückwärts von ihm wegkrabbelte. Die blauen Augen waren erschrocken aufgerissen, erfüllt von Unglauben und der Erinnerung an den letzten Zusammenstoß, der gelinde gesagt für Blackheart ziemlich scheiße ausgegangen war.  
Erfüllt von Angst.  
Sie schmeckte süß wie reife Kirschen auf Johnnys vom Rachedurst ausgedörrter Zunge.  
Genau so hatte Blackheart ihn angesehen, als er gespürt hatte, wie er Blick der Bestrafung zu wirken begann.  
"...Du mieser, kleiner Haufen Scheiße." Knurrte der Dobermann. "Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein, wie viele Unverschämtheiten du dir bei mir noch leisten kannst?"  
Blackheart hob eine Pfote, als wolle er etwas einwenden, brachte aber kein Wort hervor.  
Er starrte Johnny nur an.  
 _"Ich könnte dich einfach so fressen."_ Flüsterte Blaze.  
 _"Denn ich bin ein Hund...und du bist eine Katze. Ich bin groß und du bist klein. und die Welt würde ein Stück heller sein ohne dich."_  
Die Katzen und Kater ringsum verharrten in atemloser Stille.  
Blackheart sträubte das Fell, er machte einen Buckel legte die Ohren an, fuhr die Krallen aus und fauchte giftig. Alles Zeichen von Wut.  
Doch der Blick in seinen Augen verriet ihn.  
Es war die nackte Angst.  
Johnny hatte ihn schon einmal besiegt.  
Und damals hatte Blackheart eigentlich einen gewaltigen Vorteil gehabt, hätte er nicht diesen entscheidenden taktischen Fehler begangen.  
Jetzt hatte sich das Blatt eindeutig zu Johnnys Gunsten gewendet. Blackheart könnte sich im Ernstfall nur mit den Krallen und den Zähnen gegen einen Dobermann verteidigen.  
Einen wütenden Dobermann.  
Gar nicht gut.  
"ich bin hier der Chef." Knurrte Johnny den Dämon an. "Das hat sich in San Venganza gezeigt und ist auch jetzt so. Vergiss das nie wieder, **_Blackie."_**  
"Blackie" sagte dazu erst einmal gar nichts.  
Er sah zu er Maus. Blickte wieder Johnny an, mit einem trotzigen, eingeschüchterten Ausdruck in den Augen. Sah zur Maus, wandte den Kopf kurz zu Erde, warf Blaze noch einen schnellen Blick zu, drehte sich um- und jagte davon.  
Ein wütendes Fauchen zerschnitt die Stille und ein brennender Schmerz explodierte in Johnnys Gesicht.  
Der Dobermann jaulte auf.  
Erde zischte ihn nocheinmal bösartig an, dann folgte sie Blackheart, das Fell gesträubt.  
"...Ich nehme an, ihr seid nicht die besten Freunde?" Meinte Sand mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Herbst trottete unterdessen zu der Maus und begann zu fressen.  
"Habt ihr gesehen, wie schnell er ist?" Miaute er mit vollem Maul. "Ich wusste nicht, dass eine Katze so schnell sein kann!"  
Distel legte die Ohren an. "Bis auf Chatanas." Knurrte sie. "Sie ist auch so schnell. Bisher war sie die einzige Katze, die man kannte, die so ein Tempo erreicht hat. An dem Pimpf ist wohl doch mehr, als man sieht."  
Nacht schüttelte sich. "Sprich nicht von ihr." Bat er.  
Sand grinste. "Chatanas, Chatanas, Chatanas!"  
"Hör auf damit, Sand!" Jaulte der gestreifte Herbst entsetzt. "Du lockst noch eine Patrouille an!"  
Nacht duckte sich. "So eine wie die da?" Wimmerte er.  
Johnny und die Übrigen fuhren herum.  
Über die Parkanlage stürmte eine siebenköpfige Meute von bedrohlich wirkenden Katzen.   
"Das ist DEINE Schuld!" Kreischte Herbst Sand an. "Was machen wir denn jetzt?!"_ _

__Der Kater rannte, so schnell er konnte. Er wollte nur noch weg. Wie hatte er es nur so weit kommen lassen können?!  
Blackheart erinnerte sich, wie er die Verborgenen für seine Zwecke eingesetzt und herumgeschubst hatte, wie er Roxanne Simpson, Johnnys große Liebe, als Druckmittel verwendete.  
Es war alles so genial böse gewesen.  
Und dann hatte er Johnny viel zu nahe an sich heran gelassen, hatte gestattet, dass der Ghost Rider den Blick der Bestrafung auf die tausend Seelen des Vertrags anwendete.  
Und jetzt hatte Blaze ihn vor allen Anderen zutiefst gedemütigt!  
 _Blick der Bestrafung_ , was war das überhaupt für ein lächerlicher Name?!  
Vor hilfloser Wut liefen dem Schwarzen Tränen aus den Augen, während er seinen sengenden Zorn in den Boden hineinstampfte. Er biss so fest die Zähne zusammen, dass sein Kiefer schmerzte, preschte über die Grünanlage wie eine Rakete.  
Jeder Schritt, der ihn von Blaze wegbrachte, fühlte sich gut an.  
Blackheart stieß einen Fluch auf Lateinisch aus, der einen russischen Lastwagenfahrer zum Erröten gebracht hätte und beschleunigte noch etwas mehr.  
Estat gut, diesen glühenden Zorn durch seine Adern pulsieren zu spüren. Viel besser als die Verwirrung, die in den vergangenen Stunden Besitz von ihm ergriffen gehabt hatte.  
"Blackheart! WARTE!!"  
Die Ohren des Katers flogen nach hinten, er verlangsamte kurz seinen Lauf, als er Erdes Stimme erkannte. Da war sie wieder, diese Verwirrung.  
Blackheart wurde bewusst, dass er Tränen im Fell und an den Schnurrhaaren hängen hatte und dass Erde im Augenblick die Letze war, die er sehen wollte.  
"Jetzt warte doch! So schnell kann ich nicht!"  
"AH!" Brüllte der Dämon, wütend auf sich selbst, weil ihre Worte ihm etwas ausmachten.  
Er bremste mit allen vier Pfoten, stolperte ein paar Schritte weiter und ließ sich ins Gras fallen.  
Er fuhr sich mit den Pfoten über das Gesicht, um die Tränen zu entfernen und wartete dann, bis Erde heran war. Es dauerte eine Weile._ _

__"He!" Sagte Erde, als sie zu ihm trottete.  
Sie sah aus, als wolle sie noch mehr sagen, doch sie brachte nichts zustande.  
Sie setzte sich neben ihn. "...Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst..." Begann die Gestreifte.  
Blackheart fuhr auf. "Nein, lass das!" Fauchte er sie an. "Bitte lass das, du hast KEINE AHNUNG, wie ich mich fühle!!"  
"Vielleicht." Gab Erde zu. "Aber du kannst doch nicht immer davonlaufen!"  
"Hast du seine Augen gesehen?" Fragte der Dämon unvermittelt.  
"Er hasst mich, Erde. Er hasst mich mit jeder Faser seines Seins!"  
"...Er hasst dich nicht." Widersprach sie sanft. "Er ist nur sehr zornig. Und genau wie du kann er diesen Zorn nicht loslassen."  
"Wie sollte ich das auch tun? Wie furchteinflößend ist es schon, wenn eine **Katze** lostobt?!"  
Schmunzelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
"Ich meine damit nicht, dass du einen Wutanfall haben soll-"  
Von ganz in der Nähe ertönte ein Schrei.  
"Was zum-"  
Erde fuhr herum. "...Die Anderen sind in Schwierigkeiten! Komm mit!"  
So schnell sie ihre Pfoten trugen, rannte sie zurück.  
Blackheart war hin und her gerissen.  
Einerseits hatte er weniger als gar keine Lust, zurück zu Johnny zu gehen. Wenn der in der Klemme steckte- umso besser!  
Aber Erde würde dort hin gehen. Und so ungern er es sich eingestand, er wollte nicht, dass ihr etwas zustieß. Weiß der Himmel warum, aber so war es!  
Fluchend, dass es am wolkenlosen Himmel blitzte, eilte er hinter der Gestreiften her._ _

__Distels sonst ganz kurzes, glattes Fell sträubte sich, dass sie aussah, als wäre sie doppelt so groß. Sie knurrte wie ein Hund.  
Ihr Schweif schlug so wütend hin und her, dass er gegen ihre Flanken peitschte. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen starrte sie die Tigerkatze an, die sich zwischen den zwei Gruppen postiert hatte und die die Goldene triumphierend musterte.  
"Canine!" Zischte sie. In diesem einen Wort lag eine unübertroffene Wut.  
"Distel." Schnurrte Canine. "Wo ist denn deine kleine Schwester?"  
Die Goldene fuhr die langen Krallen aus und fauchte mordlustig.  
Canine lachte.  
"Und wo ist Aristocat? Habt ihr ihn schon an einen Fuchs verloren?"  
"Lass sie in Ruhe." Knurrte Johnny.  
Die Tigerkatze leckte sich genießerisch das Maul.  
"Ah, unser Super-Hund. Wie schön. Ich glaube, diesmal kommst du mir nicht so leicht davon."  
Der Dobermann lächelte, wobei er zwei Reihen von scharfen, blitzweissen Zähnen entblösste.  
"Wer sagt, dass ich das will?"  
"...Ich würde sie an deiner Stelle nicht auch noch anstacheln, Hund." Zischte Sand ihm zu.  
"Ach lass ihn doch." Schnurrte Canine. "Wenn das Hundchen spielen will..."  
"Das _Hundchen_ nicht unbedingt." Knurrte Distel. Ihre Augen glühten angriffslustig.  
Canine lächelte. "Aber du, ja?"  
"Ich werd dir zeigen, wie ich SPIELE!!" Giftete die Goldene und hackte ihre Krallen ins Gras.  
"Ruhig Blut, Distel..." Knurrte Sand.  
"Provozier' sie nicht!" Fügte Herbst hinzu und duckte sich.  
Canine grinste. "Ja, Distel, hör' auf deine Freunde. Du weißt doch, wie wenig dir das genützt hat... Denk nur an deinen armen Gefährten... Und deinen Sohn holst du so auch nicht zurück..."  
Ein markerschütternder Schrei brach aus Distel hervor. Sie krachte mit ausgestreckten Pfoten in Canine und beide purzelten übereinander zu Boden.  
Kreischend vor ungebändigter Wut schlug die Goldene mit den Krallen auf die andere Katze ein, dass das Fell nur so flog.  
Auch Canine zischte wie eine Viper und gab für jeden Schlag zwei zurück.  
Blut spritzte auf das Gras, als die Krallen von Distel der Getigerten das linke Ohre in Fetzen rissen. Canine tratihr mit den Pfoten in den Bauch und beförderte sie von sich weg.  
Distel schien es kaum zu realisieren, sie sprang sofort wieder auf und ging erneut zum Angriff über, die Zähne entblösst.  
Die Katzen kugelten über das Gras, ineinander verhakt, kickend und knurrend und zischend.  
Die übrigen Vierbeiner hüpften aufgeregt hin und her.   
"Los, Canine!" Rief eine der SchwarzwegCaln-Katzen. "Reiß sie in Stücke!"  
"Distel!" Jaulte Nacht entsetzt. "Pass auf!"_ _

__Canine holte aus und zog ihre Krallen über Distels Oberschenkel.  
Die Goldene kreischte auf, warf sich herum und biss Canine kurz hinter dem Ohr in den Nackenansatz. Mit einem Fauchen grub die Getigerte ihre Fänge in Distels Schweif.  
So standen sie einen Moment lang da, nicht willens, einander loszulassen.  
Dannn fegte eine braune Gestalt auf die Beiden zu und rannte sie über den Haufen.  
Erde.  
Die Katze lief einen Bogen und mischte sich wieder unter ihre Meute.   
Distel und Canine rappelten sich auf und starrten sich an, als wollten sie sich sofort wieder an die Gurgel gehen.  
"Hey, ihr Stinktiere!!"  
Die SchwarzwegClan-Katzen fuhren herum._ _

__Nicht weit entfernt stieg der grüne Parkboden zu einer Hügelkuppe hin steil an, um gleich wieder abzufallen. Auf der höchsten Stelle des Hügels war nun eine schwarze Katze mit blauen Augen aufgetaucht.  
Blackheart grinste unverschämt. Seine Schwanzspitze zuckte.  
"Aristocat." Gurrte Canine. "oh, ich glaube, du weißt etwas, was ich wissen will..."  
Der Dämon legte den Kopf schräg. "Ach ja?"  
"Hmm... Ich will wissen, wo Flug und der Rest sich verstecken."  
Blackheart lächelte. "Okay,das weiß ich."  
Johnny und die Katzen auf seiner Seite schnappten kollektiv nach Luft.  
"Blackheart!" Fauchte der Dobermann. Er klang ungläuig, warnend und stinksauer. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein ersticktes Flüstern.  
"Aber wenn ich es euch sagen soll, müsst ihr mich erst mal erwischen!"  
Der Kater zwinkerte Johnny zu. Dann wirbelte er herum und stürzte den Hang hinunter.  
"Wurzel, Zweig! Folgt mir!" Jaulte Canine und raste dem Kater nach.  
Die zwei Katzen folgten ihr.  
Vier Mitglieder des SchwarzwegClans waren nun noch übrig, die der sechsköpfigen Meute der Anderen gegenüberstand.  
Es waren vier riesige Tiere. Aber dennoch...  
"ANGRIFF!!" Heulte Distel.  
Die Meute stürzte sich auf den SchwarzwegClan und verprügelte die Vier nach Strich und Faden.  
Bald darauf flüchteten die massigen Kater so schnell sie konnten, übel zerrupft und zerkratzt.  
"Ha!" Stieß Erde mit schriller Stimme hervor und spuckte auf den Boden. "Verzieht euch, ihr dachsgesichtigen Hundehaufen!!"_ _

__Das gesträubte Fell von Distel legte sich etwas.  
"Wir müssen Blackheart helfen! Kommt mit!"  
"Jippie." Brummte Johnny. Dann sprintete er hinter den fünf Katzen her._ _

__Blaclkheart flog den Hügel regelrecht hinunter; lediglich darauf bedacht, auf den Pfoten zu bleiben, ließ er die Erdanziehungskraft seine Geschwindigkeit regeln.  
Er tauchte ein in die Bäume, die hinter dem Hang einen hohen Wall bildeten. Das weiche Gras unter seinen Pfotenballen wechselte über in Rinde und Holzstückchen, rau und pieksend.  
Hinter sich hörte er Canine einen Befehl jaulen.  
Der SchwarzwegClan nahm die Verfolgung auf.  
So weit, so gut. Nun galt es, sich nicht erwischen zu lassen.  
Die Tatsache, dass Canine ihn dank der Überzahl ihrer Katzen schon mit taktischen Manövern einfangen könnte, oder dass die Gegner sich in der Jagd abwechseln konnten und außerdem das Gelände in- und auswendig kannten, hielt er ganz bewusst fern von seinen Gedanken.  
Er konzentrierte sich ganz auf seine Pfoten und den Weg vor ihm. Es war, als ströme von irgendwoher eine nicht enden wollende Energie durch seinen Körper. Sie glühte in seinen Muskeln wie Sonnenfeuer, dröhnte weiß in seinem Kopf und pulsierte in Augen und Ohren.  
Laufen. Laufen. Immer schneller.  
Seine Krallen gruben sich bei jedem kraftvollen Satz in Holz und Rinde, Erde und Moos, verliehen ihm den nötigen Halt um sich erneut abzustoßen. Es war ein immergleicher Rhythmus.  
Die Vorderpfoten aufsetzen lassen, mit den Hinterpfoten aufschließen. Den ganzen Leib einrollen und anspannen. Die Krallen in den Boden graben. Dann erneut vorwärtsschnellen und lang machen. Er flog wie ein Pfeil dahin.  
Die Luft fauchte in seinen Ohren.  
Aber da war auch etwas Anderes.  
Das Fauchen von Katzen, ganz nah!_ _

__"In diesem Wald verläuft ein Eisenweg!" Jaulte Erde Johnny zu. "Wir müssen es schaffen, dass ein Monster die Clans trennt, sonst werden wir Canine nie los!"  
Die Augen des Dobermanns weiteten sich.  
Die Katze meinte doch nicht etwa einen Zug?!_ _

__Blackhearts Ohren drehten sich nach hinten.  
Da kamen sie!  
Canine lief direkt hinter ihm, die Anderen breit gefächert zu beiden Seiten.  
Der Kater atmete tief durch und konzentrierte sich auf einen Punkt zwischen seinen Augen.  
Das Sonnenfeuer loderte hell auf.  
Sie würden ihn nicht kriegen! Er war schneller als der Wind!  
Mit gestrecktem Schwanz raste er zwischen den Bäumen dahin, die Läufe flogen, die Muskeln spielten unter dem seidig-schwarzen Pelz.  
Sein Herz hämmerte, als wilde Freude ihn durchflutete. Noch nie hatte er sich so lebendig gefühlt.  
Vor ihm malte die Sonne helle Tupfen auf den Waldboden, als wolle sie seinen Weg markieren._ _

__Das Jaulen uznd Fauchen wurde etwas leiser.  
Sie fielen zurück!  
Blackheart triumphierte.  
Dann aus demNichts, tauchte Canine neben ihm auf. Vor Wut waren ihren Zahne entblösst.  
Ihr Lauf war furchtbar anzusehen in seiner geschmeidigen, kraftvollen Eleganz.  
Mordlust blitzte in ihren Augen. Bernsteinfarbener Tod.  
Sie sprang ihn an, die Krallen ausgefahren.  
Beide krachten ineinander und purzelten, solchermassen unsanft aus der Bahn geworfen, zu Boden. Die langen Klauen der Tigerkatze gruben sich in Blackhearts Oberschenkel, seinen Rücken, seine Brust und seinen Bauch.  
Vor Schreck und Schmerz heulte er gellend auf.  
Die alten Wunden wurden wieder aufgerissen.  
Dann rollte Canine, vom eigenen Schwung getragen, von ihm herunter.   
Keuchend rappelte der Kater sich auf. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib.  
Plötzlich tauchten überall SchwarzwegClan Katzen auf.  
Mit fliegenden Läufen wollte Blackheart flüchten, fand aber mit den Krallen keinen Halt.  
Trotz seiner wild scharrenden Pfoten kam er kein Stück voran. Eine der Katzen sprang auf ihn zu. Im letzten Moment spürte der Dämon, wie sich seine Klauen in etwas Festes gruben und schnellte unter der herabstoßenden Pfote des Gegners hervor. Seine Wunden dankten es ihm mit höllischem Brennen.  
Verbissen sprang er vorwärts, lief weiter, so schnell er konnte.   
Jetzt verlieh Angst ihm Kraft.  
Sein Herz flatterte wie ein eingesperrter Vogel.  
Überall tat es weh.  
Der Zusammenstoß hatte ihn aus seiner Traumwelt geholt, in der er kurz die Kontrolle zurück erlangt und sich wieder wie er selbst gefühlt hatte.  
Er war eben doch eine Katze. Selbstverherrlichung und Arroganz brachten ihm im Augenblick nichts. Realismus war gefragt.  
Und realistisch gesehen hatte er auch nur vier Pfoten, die langsam nicht mehr konnten.  
Er würde vielleicht doch seine eigene Haut retten müssen indem er Canine sagte, was sie-  
Nein.  
Irgendetwas in ihm erhob leise, aber hartnäckig Einspruch gegen diese Lösung.  
Weiterrennen war angesagt.  
Hinter ihm kreischten und fauchten die Clankatzen wütend. Und da war Canine, lief auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm und hob tatsächlich **_im Laufen_** eine Pfote, um zuzuschlagen.  
Da ertönte das Heulen.  
Ein anschwellender, markerschütternder Ton, der einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.  
Und erneut erklang es. Eindringlich und abschreckend zugleich.  
Johnny.  
Blackheart stieß sich einmal mehr mit den Hinterläufen ab, zog aber die Vorderpfoten hoch, sodass die Hinteren allein auf den Boden trafen. Er warf sich mit dem ganzen Körper nach links, weg von Canine.  
Seine Pfoten gruben eine Furche in die Erde, als das Manöver seinen Schwung vollständig bremste.  
In der Sekunde, da er endgültig zum Stillstand kam, spannte er seine protestierenden Muskeln erneut zu einem mächtigen Satz, der ihn nach links trug.  
Er hatte einen Haken geschlagen wie ein Kaninchen.  
Da, wieder das gruselige, langgezogene Heulen.  
Nun war es vor ihm.  
Der Kater verlangte das Letzte von seinem Körper.  
Der Schmerz bohrte sich in sein Bewusstsein, seine Muskeln brannten. Er konnte nicht mehr.  
Wo war der verflixte Köter?!  
Vor ihm lichteten sich die Bäume.  
Da war ein unbeschrankter Bahnübergang! Und da hinten kam ein Zug angebraust! Auf der anderen Seite stand Johnny, die spitze Schnauze zum Himmel gereckt und heulte steinerweichend.  
Neben ihm- Distel, Erde und die drei Kater.  
Sie entdeckten Blackheart und begannen, ihn aufgeregt anzufeuern.  
Ihre Worte konnte er im Lärm des herannahenden Zuges nicht verstehen, aber er sollte offenbar über die Gleise zu ihnen.  
Bei der Steinigung von Maria Magdalena und Judas' Kuss, die hatten wohl den Verstand verloren!! Er war doch nicht lebensmüde!  
Dennoch verlangsamte sich sein Lauf nicht.  
Es war der einzige Weg.  
Seine Augen fanden Erdes Blick, der ihn anzog wie eine Motte das Licht.  
Sein Denken schaltete sich ab. Er rannte.  
Der Zug war nun ganz nah. Es war einer dieser grässlichen Güterzüge, die den meisten Lärm verursachten. Ihm schmerzten die Ohren.  
Hinter ihm stieß Canine einen Wutschrei aus. Sie hatte begriffen.  
Blackheart nahm nocheinmal alle Kraft für den Endspurt zusammen.  
Der Zug war noch sechs Meter entfernt. Vier.  
Drei.  
Der Dämon schloss die Augen und sprang.  
Das Geschepper des Zuges flog auf ihn zu. Er würde es nicht schaffen.  
Dann war es neben ihm.  
Adieu, schöne Welt.  
Dann- unglaublicherweise, war es hinter ihm und entfernte sich.  
Blackheart riss die Augen auf. Er lebte noch.  
Da war der Boden, kam auf ihn zu.  
Vielleicht brach er sich auch das Genick.  
Johnny sprang.  
Seine Zähne packten das Nackenfell des fallenden Katers und rissen ihn aus der Luft.  
Jetzt baumelte er unter Johnnys Maul wie ein Kartoffelsack. Die gesamte Meute wandte sich zur Flucht.  
Der Schwarze merkte, wie ihn die letzte Kraft verließ und der Schmerz und die Erschöpfung übermannten. Johnny trug ihn mit sich.  
"...Wenn Distel wieder mit Gottersmutter ankommt, kratz' ich ihr die Augen aus." War sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er sich dem angenehmen Nichts einer Ohnmacht hingab.  
Es wurde Nacht um ihn._ _


End file.
